


Love is All I'd Feared

by WoberrsJackson



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Aunt May Didn't Sign Up For This, Awkward Blow Jobs, Bickering, Blow Jobs With Teeth, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Michelle is a good bro, More angst, Mutual Masturbation, Peter Has A Thing For Thongs, Peter POV interludes, Peter Parker is Adorable, Peter is Lowkey a Sinnamon Roll, Peter is a Little Shit, Sappy, Self-Worth Issues, Skype Sex, Spoilers, Thong Kink, Tony Does What He Wants, Tony Does Who He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Tries Not To Acknowledge It, Tony is Only Trying To Do What's Right, Tony-centric, Ugh, Wearing Them That Is, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, end me, kind of, sm kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoberrsJackson/pseuds/WoberrsJackson
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark did not need anyone to tell him how wrong what he was doing was. No, he didn't need Pepper "Tony, no" Potts, Happy "Tony, what are you doing" Hogan, or even Steve motherfucking "Tony, stop" Rogers to tell him. He's a grown ass man, he knows he shouldn't be trying to fuck a 15-almost-16-year-old. He knows, okay? That in no way means he's able to stop himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [唯爱令我恐惧](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340575) by [InnocentDays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays), [WoberrsJackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoberrsJackson/pseuds/WoberrsJackson)



> Since I'm goin' to hell anyway and I have nothing better to do because my friends are all dead/probably ignoring me and my crush isn't really my crush anymore because he sucks lmao.  
> 

The first time Tony acknowledges his feelings is after he gets back from the NBA finals game and finds the kid asleep, adorably, on the couch. It also freaks him out a bit though. He immediately wonders if the kid's even called his aunt about this and figures not. He spots Happy on another couch, snoring away, and goes over to get his attention.  
  
"Happy," he says, prodding the ex head of security but to no avail. He tries again, snapping, loudly, "Happy!"  
  
"Huh?" The older man spooks awake and almost smacks the goatee right off of Tony's face but the billionaire just manages to escape.  
  
"Woah, hey, hey," Tony says, startled and throws his hands up, "Just me, Happy."  
  
"Fu-fre- Tony! Don't sneak up on an ex-merc like that! I could have killed you."  
  
"First of all, no you couldn't have, second, you were never a merc Happy. For God's sake your name is Happy," Tony scoffs.  
  
Happy only scowls and grunts out, "Yeah, well, now I'm awake what do you want?"  
  
"Why's the kid here?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The kid, Peter."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Peter Parker- dammit Happy," Tony is getting exasperated now.  
  
"Oh! Ooooh! Oh. Eh," He waves a dismissive hand like a 15 year old passing out on the couch is no big deal, even if he might have a worried aunt at home. "It's nothin' he just drank some Scotch and must've knocked out."  
  
"Drank? Scotch? Happy! You know he's fifteen, right? He's not even old enough to drive. Besides, he's a good kid, he freaked out last time I joked about getting him a drink."  
  
"Yeah. I know, you should have seen his face when he realized what he was drinking."  
  
"So he wasn't purposely drinking?"  
  
"No. I accidentally left my Scotch with soda out and he accidentally drank some. He took a pretty big gulp but I'm guessing he's a light drinker or something, otherwise he wouldn't have knocked out that fast. That or he hasn't been getting a lot of sleep. I'm betting it's both."  
  
"Accidentally?"  
  
"Yeah he was drinking soda, flat, but in one of the bar glasses because he didn't want the kiddie cups you bought him. My drink was right next to his and well he got confused... probably."  
  
"Happy," Tony snaps.  
  
"Well, I'm not his babysitter s-"  
  
"Have you at least called his aunt?" Tony asks, completely exasperated now.  
  
"I did. I said he fell asleep and he asked if he could just sleep over, Mr. Stark would let him sleep here. She said it was fine, Tony. It is, relax it's not like he's going to die."  
  
Tony rolls his eyes and starts to leave up to his room. Before he can leave, Happy calls out, "You're just gonna leave him there? That couch cramps up everything. Why don't you put him in one of your 50 floors."  
  
"Ninety-three floors, Happy. If you're so concerned, why don't you do it yourself?"  
  
"Why should I do it? Not my responsibility and it's your Tower. I don't even like the kid."  
  
"Ever stop to think maybe this is why you got demoted, Happy," Even so Tony starts to move away from the elevator and towards Peter, picking up the brunet.  
  
"Don't pin that against me what the heck," Happy scoffs.  
  
"Goodnight Happy," Tony bids his farewell, his voice entirely sarcastic, as he carries Peter to the elevator.  
  
"Night Boss," Tony can practically hear the rolling of Happy's eyes.  
  
They ride the elevator up to Tony's room. Peter blinks one eye open during the elevator ride and asks, sleepily, "Where we going Mr. Stark?" He doesn't even seem to mind that Tony is carrying him.  
  
Where are they going? Tony knows he can put him in any of the many guest rooms but...something in him says no. He wants Peter in his bed. That sentence alone holds about 20 different meanings but he doesn't let himself dwell too much on it. He looks down to reply to the kid but finds him already asleep again on his chest, breath labored and steady.  
  
"Jeez, kid," Tony sighs and is a tiny bit glad not to get a response back.  
  
Getting to his floor Tony steps off the elevator and sets off to his room. With one hand, he pulls back the silk dovet and comforter, thanking all the Gods he doesn't believe in as he holds Peter in one arm, cradled to his chest, for his incessant work outs. He sets the younger down and sighs, moving to take off Peter's shoes. Fucking hell, he hadn't even done this for Pepper, at least not at first and not often. What is he doing?  
  
He sighs, walking around the enormous bed, at least he doesn't have to worry about the kid shifting towards him. He shrugs off his jacket, shoes and socks, decides to leave his jeans on so the kid won't freak out in the morning, just in case he wakes up before Tony.  
  
...  
  
Peter does wake up before Tony but not as quietly as Tony had hoped. The kid jumps awake, seems to notice he's in an unfamiliar place and immediately starts yelling. He kicks Tony, where exactly, Tony is too ashamed to admit and jumps onto the ceiling. He starts yelling again, louder.  
  
"What? Where am I? Who's here? Where's Aunt May? Who won the game last nig- Mr. Stark?" Peter yells but his tone turns lighter and more hopeful as he spots the older man, stifling his groans as he grips his junk.  
  
"Hey, Kid," Tony says, gruffly, grimacing up at him. "Mind getting down from my ceiling?"  
  
"Your ceili- oh. S-sorry, Mr. Stark. I- why am in your bedroom?" Peter asks as he gets down from the ceiling, blushing slightly.  
  
"You drank some stuff last night but I'm guessing that was only a start wasn't it? How's your sleeping schedule Pete?"  
  
"Ha..hahaha.. I um, I-"  
  
"You've been patrolling those guys I told you not to after your aunt sleeps, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes...I'm so sorry Mister Stark, I know you said not to but you should've seen what they're selling people- well what they were before I stopped them- they aren't safe Mr. S-"  
  
"I know they aren't Peter, but I told you, there are people who take care of this sort of thing. Now, go home, Parker. You've got that big exam you've been complaining to Happy about," Tony sighs, voice prompting no argument. He watches as the boy nods, and leaves his bedroom, surely going to find his own way out. Tony sighs and lays his head back on the pillow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I've been contemplating making this a chaptered story and I could feel the story itself contemplating too but I think with the direction I picture it going, I should chapter it. ALSO I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT I JUST FELT LIKE I COULDN"T WRITE MORE WITHOUT FEELING FORCED????? Anyway... enjoy and goodluck...?

The second time Tony starts to realize maybe he isn't feeling just mentor feelings for his protege is, ironically, as he's trying to show the kid some tough, fatherly love.  
  
"If you're nothing without this suit, you shouldn't have it," Tony grits out, completely aggravated because, God, Peter had almost gotten not only a whole ferry of people hurt but Peter himself, too. Yet, here Peter was pleading to keep a suit he has no idea how to control.  
  
"But Mr. Star-" Peter starts, eyes welling with more tears.  
  
"Take it off, now," Tony commands. Strangely enough, a blush spreads over Peter's cheeks even with the tears that are still flowing freely.  
  
"C-can't I," he hiccups, "Can't I just drop it o-off tomorrow at the Towe-"  
  
"Now," Tony grits out, closing his eyes before he says yes and gives the kid the whole world, because honestly he's weak against this boy. Peter looks too pure crying, with the devastated look on his face.  
  
He only re-opens his eyes when he hears the suit fall away from Peter's body. He immediately regrets it, nearly choking on his own spit, when he sees Peter, almost entirely nude, except for a blue cotton thong. Peter stands there, face as red as Tony's ever had the pleasure to see, eyes red and cast down at the ground as he holds out the suit.  
"Peter. What. Are. You. Wearing."  
  
"I-i...It makes the suit look better and it feels s-slightly better..."  
  
"What the-" Tony barely keeps himself from groaning because, wow, "Where the hell did you get a thong from?!"  
  
"I told the lady I was buying it for my g-girlfriend, and that I wanted her to be comfortable so she gave me this," He sniffles, still not directly looking at Tony.  
  
Tony's eyes are having a hard time not staring. If he's being honest, he'll most likely replay the footage from his suit later, and after will order Friday to obliterate the footage because really, this is child pornography. Tony takes the suit, about to tell Peter he really shouldn't wear that, when Peter turns away from the older man, swings off the building and swipes off a tshirt from a clothesline. Tony's eyes land right on Peter's tight, succulent ass.  
  
"Fuck," Tony sighs. He gulps, hard, as his mind starts to run wild with as he steps back into his own suit. Surprisingly, he lets it.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give any constructive criticism or to point out any mistakes. Seeing as I mostly wrote these around 1-4 AM while distractedly Googling stuff because I'm trash, there's bound to be some mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter, yay(?)! I don't know if it is as fun though...at least, to me. Sorry about the feelings and everything just blep i was trying to avoid it because blepblepblep
> 
> Anyway! I've just been shook up by the response I have got because I really can't take a compliment, haha...I'll try to shake this stuff outta me for y'all though because you're all so sweet! 
> 
> Enjoy...and goodluck

The third and final time it happens is after Peter had almost died, had also postponed becoming an Avenger, when Pepper once again denied his (low-key unenthusiastic) proposal and everyone laughed it off. Wherein afterwards she had instead announced, lamely, that while there were chances of new recruits for the Avengers, at the moment there weren't very many candidates so she'd called them all here to shut down any rumors. She also announces small things like new attractions at Stark Expo and things like so, mild lame things that would've been announced via their website. They seem to eat it up though and later when Tony scrolls through his feed all they'd really seemed to mention is the fact that he'd proposed.

A day or two later while Tony is at a break during a meeting he gets a call from a very frantic Peter. Peter's voice immediately assaults his ears as it shrieks at full volume, "M-mr. Stark!!! We- I- Aunt May found out Mr. Stark! She found out and I'm soooo gonna be grounded I'll never get to see anyone ever again. She's gonna burn this suit to nothing and she's probably gonna burn the Avengers facility down when she figures out you made it for me! I know she doesn't wanna lose me like she lost Uncle Be-"

"Peter," Tony says calmly but tightly and surprisingly Peter shuts up immediately, "Peter, where are you right now?"

"I got so scared that I just jumped out of the window when she yelled what the fuck. I wasn't even paying attention but I guess I'm kind of heading towards the Aven-"

"Not a good idea right now, lots of press," He smiles tightly at a reporter who squints at him suspiciously. He turns away and says quietly because he knows Peter will be able to hear him, "If you do come, sneak in quietly. Ask Karen for where my floor is located, Friday will let you in. Stay there and don't move I've still got an hour left of this bull- Just stay there, we'll deal with your aunt in a little, alright?"

"Alright, Mr. Stark..."

Tony hangs up and puts on his best fake smile. "Where were we?" He knows he is a dead man.

...

The first thing Tony walks into is Peter dozing off on his loveseat, a sandwich half way up to his lips. There's webbing everywhere in his living room and before Tony can ask Peter himself Friday speaks out on her own, "I'm sorry, Sir, I told them it wasn't a good idea but Karen said it calms him down. I'll order a cleaning crew right away, Sir."

 

"Mr. Stark!" Peter says jumping up as Tony grits out, "That won't be necessary yet, Friday."

"Oh, man! I'm so sorry Mr. Stark!! The webs desolve in two hours I swear! Karen suggested it and it seemed like the right thing to do I mean at least I put in some training and well, you took a lot longer than an hour so I got hungry. Karen suggested I order food and Friday said it was okay so I did I got myself some sandwiches and- there's still some if you want some, well of course you can have some it's your food after a-" The kid can really talk a mile a minute.

"I should really take a look into Karen, she's suggesting a little too much," Tony scowls, cutting Peter off.

"She's great thou- be quiet Karen...no, no instant kill mode. Tony isn't going to reprogram you, be quiet. No! I'm not gonna tell him about my crush on-" Peter chokes on nothing as he takes off his mask. Maskless now, Tony can see the blush on Peter's face and Tony swears his own breath didn't just catch at seeing the younger's wonderful face. Peter mumbles, "She can be a little too much sometimes."

"Crush? Don't answer that, not yet at least. We have more important problems right now. Has May called you yet?"

"I kinda maybe left my phone...at home," Peter chews his lip, looking guilty. Tony isn't staring, okay? He isn't.

Tony doesn't hold back his sigh this time, "Okay. Friday, pull up incoming calls from Peter Parker's phone."

"Twenty-one missed calls from May Paker and thirty-seven texts," Friday calls out.

"Where's it at right now?"

"You put a tracker on my phone?" Peter doesn't even sound angry or scandalized, just takes an anguished bite from his sandwich. Tony doesn't answer.

"It is moving. It seems to be making it's way here, Sir."

"We're so screwed," Peter says, choking on his sandwich. "She's going to kill me, then she's gonna make you revive me and then she's going to kill you! She's gonna kill us Mr. Stark because now she knows I'm Spiderman and she knows the internship wasn't an internship at all-"

"Peter stop freaking out. We'll figure something out. We'll talk to her, together, oka-"

"Mr. Stark. May Parker has arrived. Should I show her up? Might I just add, she seems to be highly distressed and showing high levels of anger." Friday announces suddenly.

"We're so screwed," Peter repeats in whisper as Tony says, "Show her up."

Tony needs a drink. Fuck that, he needs a couple of drinks.

...

"May," Tony greets as the brunette woman steps out of the elevator like small blaze of anger. Tony tries not to gulp so obviously as he pours himself a drink, instead opting to grin very flirtatiously up at her, "Lovely to see you again. You're looking just as lively as ever. Drink?"

All the small woman does is continue to stomp her way towards him, trying, no doubt, to glare him to hell. She stops dead in front of him, swings her little fist back, and sucker punches the billionaire-playboy-philanthropist Tony fucking Stark in the face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE PETER? WHAT'D YOU DO? GIVE HIM SOME- SOME FREAK STUFF? SOME ALIEN STUFF? DRUGS? I THOUGHT IT WAS WEIRD HE'D GOTTEN A LITTLE TALLER AND BROADER AND MORE PRIVATE! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO GET HIM KILLED! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DOING THAT TO A CHILD? YOU GAVE HIM A SUIT AND EXPECTED HIM TO FIGHT YOUR STUPID WARS? HE'S ONLY FIFTEEN! I SHOULD-" She's shouting, loudly, as Tony holds his hand to his eye but she stops when she hears Peter call out to her.

"May, no...this w-wasn't Mr. Stark's fault," Tony watches as Peter gulps as he sees May just about to protest, and suddenly it all comes pouring out of the kid, "I swear I'm not trying to protect him! Really, I got bit by a spider. It wasn't a normal kind of Spider though, May. That ain't really hard to believe, is it? We live in a world of superheroes, supersoldiers, supervillains and mutants. We don't really know where the spider came from but we're trying to find out. It's hard though because everyone's so good at being secretive nowadays. It was nothing of Mr. Stark's. And...and I was crime-fighting before Mr. Stark found me and I'm sorry about that. Mr. Stark just came along and he...he mentored me. He gave me a better, safer suit. I just- please don't blame Mr. Stark. He was only trying to do what he thought was right."

Tony tries not to stare at Peter through his one good eye, but that's proving to be difficult. He can feel his heart racing a bit because Tony can't say a lot people, if not anyone, have ever stood up for him. In that moment, he's utterly grateful for the kid to have weaved his way into his life. He looks away from Peter to May but she's still looking at Peter. Her back is to him but he can see her shoulders start to shake a bit. Tony's had enough breakdowns in his life to know that she's about to have one.

"I just...I really don't want to lose you, too, Peter," May's voice somehow manages to wobble but sound steady. "With everything that's happened, Ben...your parents, I can't lose you too Peter. I just can't. I don't...I don't know-" She breaks off in a sob and Peter comes to her and wraps his arms around her. He starts to reassure her in calm and soothing voice. Tony takes that as a cue to take his leave, so he does just that. As quietly as he can, he slips away and into the elevator, going down to his lab.

"Friday. Let me know when they're done. Or when they ask for me." He sounds as tired as he feels. He's not even mad about the punch, it felt well deserved. Tony is putting the kid's life in danger but he knows, even if he does take away the suit, the kid won't give up his new life in crime-fighting. Peter is safer, now, using his suit than in those kiddie pajamas. Tony still feels guilty, though.  
...

"May Parker is leaving now, Sir," Friday's voice rings out over the quiet lab after what seems like hours but could just be minutes and Tony immediately puts down what he's doing. "Peter Parker wants to know where you are. Should I show him here, Sir?"

"Yeah," Tony says tightly. He immediately wonders why the kid didn't leave with his aunt and then figures she might just be waiting for him while Peter comes to tell him they're never going to see each other again. The thought puts a lump in his throat.

He's not even a little prepared to accept the news as Peter steps out of the elevator a minute later. To his surprise, Peter walks over to him and puts his arms around Tony. Tony finds himself actually accepting the hug, even if he is tense and awkward about it. Before he can force himself to speak, Peter does. His voice, though slightly muffled against Tony's chest, sounds tired as hell, "She left...she understands a little better now and doesn't blame you. She said she wants to be alone tonight. Could I stay here? It's okay if not- I can...I can go to Ned's or some-"

"No," Tony says, a little too quickly. He feels his face warm just the slightest and pulls back from Peter. He gulps and says a little lighter, "No. You can stay here. Go on up, you must be tired. You can sleep in my living quarters."

"Thanks so much, Mr. Stark," Peter looks up at him and his blood shot eyes widen a bit. "Does that hurt?"

Tony wonders what he means before he realizes Peter's talking about his eye. Peter's hand starts to come up, hesitantly, to touch his eye but Tony stops it quickly by grabbing it. He tries to ignore the shiver holding Peter's hand sends down his spine as he laughs, weakly, "Oh you mean this? I'm fine. I forgot to ice it, that's all. Uh, anyway, you should, go now."

Tony let's Peter's hand drop and the brunet nods, blushing only slightly. He turns away and leaves Tony to his own devices.

Tony is glad to be left alone. He's also glad that the kid would be staying. He was just so- he doesn't even know. He's grinning before he even realizes it. Peter would be staying. He's going to stay with Tony because his aunt is letting him. Not just for the night, either, Tony's mind registers. Peter isn't going to leave him. 

With a jolt and to his sudden dismay, Tony realizes just how much he didn't want to lose Peter and why. His smile starts to fade away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for staying together Mr. Stank.... 
> 
> but *yelling* i sAW THE LEAKED TRAILER FOR INFINITY WARS IT WAS SO GOOOD EVEN THO IT WAS ANGLED AND THE GUY YELLIN "yeah" WASN'T PLEASANT BUT YOU WATCH WHAT YOU CAN WHEN YOU'RE POOR LIKE ME LMAO. I CRIED FOR 20 MINUTES REWATCHING THE WHOLE THING. BC I'M TRASHTRASHTRASH BUT TBH IDEK IF I'M GONNA BE ABLE TO ACTUALLY SEE THIS MOVIE BECAUSE MY EYES GON BE FILLED WITH TEARS THE WHOLE TIME ok i'm done now sorry bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm real tired and I know I said I was trying to avoid feelings but I'm trash so here I am. I have been feeling angsty as well because of the frikin' infinity wars trailer and people on instagram seem to want to hurt me by posting screencaps of it and I'm hurting with them and just blah blah blah
> 
> Edit: I looked it over and died i'm sorry you had to read that...lol
> 
> Here you go though....goodluck

That night Tony goes to bed, he's so tired and tipsy. He slips off his pants and shirt, leaves himself in his briefs and tank top, then hurls himself on his bed. He really isn't expecting to find a warm, soft body. He definitely isn't expecting it to groan. He most certainly isn't expecting said body to be sporting a hard on which Tony is accidentally touching. With his face. 

"What the f-" The lights turn on and reveal a very disgruntled looking Peter Parker.

"Sorry, Sir," Friday's voice doesn't sound sorry. Brat. "You've let him sleep in your room before and the guest room still has no sheet-"

"It's fine, Friday," It's not, Peter still has a boner and Tony's trying his hardest not to look. Why is the kid still wearing his suit anyway? He's been wearing the damn thing all day. He repeats this to Peter, not looking at him in the eyes.

Peter, now covering his erection, only mumbles sleepily, "Well, I didn't think you'd want me in your bed with only a thong..."

The sad part is, Tony does. More than he should. Is it just him or did Peter sound a little self-depreciating? Quickly, before he can say something stupid, like reassure Peter, he says, "Friday, pick something out of my closet that'll fit Peter. We should really have a talk about this thong thing, Parker."

"Sure thing, Mr. Stark," Peter mumbles sleepily, already falling back to sleep but Tony claps loudly to wake him up and Peter starts awake, sitting up.

"Go put some actual clothes on," He sighs, getting into his bed and Peter gets up to go do that. Tony thinks he might actually be a little more than tipsy because he adds, "And come back to bed."

...

The next morning Tony wakes to find Peter plastered to his side, his head resting on Tony's chest and again, sporting a morning wood. Jesus how sexually frustrated is this kid? This time, Tony lets himself look at it for a fraction of a second longer before looking away. He removes himself from Peter's hold. The younger only lets out a small sound of protest before turning and buring his face in the warmth of where Tony was.

Tony lets out a sigh and ignores the urge to crawl back into bed with the kid. He has the feeling he's going to have to ignore a lot of his urges around Peter from now on.

He heads out to his living room and eyes the mini bar mournfully. Last night he'd drank just a little and now he's regretting it just a lot. He has a slight headache because of it. It's really not a price worth paying, so he's trying not to give in. All he really wants is to pour himself a drink and forget, momentarily, whatever he's feeling for Peter Parker, though. He's really not trying to forget , indefinitely, about his feelings for Peter, he's going to have to deal with them sooner or later, but he's definitely not trying to make them pronounced. 

He's behind his mini bar just about to give in when Peter appears, dressed in one of Tony's old band shirts and some his old sweat pants.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asks, amused but tight smile playing on his lips as Peter rubs at both of his sleepy eyes with the backs of his hands. The sight is almost too cute to bear.

He yawns big and mumbles, "Hmm? Yeah...love it here, slept like a baby...breakfast?"

Tony smiles and opts for pouring himself a cup of straight orange juice instead of the vodka he'd been just about to reach for. "I'll order us some." Tony starts doing just that as Peter comes over and rests his head on the bar counter.

Tony thinks maybe the kid's fallen asleep until he hears Peter mumble softly, "Mr. ... Stark?"

"What is it?"

"Were you really gonna marry Ms. Potts if she'd said yes?"

"No," Tony says with surprisingly real honesty.

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Well, I had to think of something when you left. Well, Happy thought about it. I knew she'd say no anyway so it was fine."

"Mmm..." Peter acknowledges, closing his eyes and he doesn't open them until the food arrives. Tony ordered a lot because he wasn't sure what Peter liked. The kid seems to like everything though because he's getting a bit of everything. He also eats like a horse because once they're done, just about everything is gone.

"I'm gonna go bankrupt just from your eating," Tony jokes.

"S-sorry..." Peter blushes and Tony smiles with a glint in his eyes.

"Anyway, I've got a rare free day where I have no bullshit presentations or meetings so," Tony shrugs casually, "You wanna go down to lab with me?"

"Are you kidding? Heck yeah I wanna go! Oh, man, Mr. Stark. I've been thinking, maybe we can make like some glasses or an earpiece or something for me so I can, like, talk to Karen when I don't have time to put on the suit yet and stuff! I thought it'd be so cool and I've had glasses before so no one would really question it."

"We could do that," Tony smiles at the kid's enthusiasm. Today isn't going to be bad, he's going to have some actual company that can do something in his lab for the first time since Bruce left.

...

They're both working and having fun as Dum-E hands them drinks but also fails at it, spilling bits of pop or juice on the floor. Neither of them mind, seeing as Peter is chatting it up and making Tony smile or sometimes even laugh.

All in all, Tony hasn't had this much fun in his lab such a long time. There's a quiet yet comfortable pause as they get more into what they're doing and work quietly.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asks a little apprehensively after a while of silence.

"Yeah, kid?"

"What...what was your first kiss like?"

"My first kiss?" Peter nods lightly and Tony opens his mouth to throw out some ostentatious bullshit story. One look at the kid's shy but earnest face, he closes his mouth, instead opting for honesty. "It was awkward as hell."

"It was?" Peter sounds horrified, as if the thought of the womanizer Tony Stark having a bad first kiss is utterly unbelievable and if his was bad then everyone else must be doomed.

"Kind of. It was also pretty funny, thinking back on it. Her lip almost got caught on my braces and I was glad because she'd shoved her tongue down my throat. Needless to say, we avoided the heck out of each other after."

"No way! You had braces?"

"For a bit, yeah. Why are you asking anyway?"

"Uhh, no r-reason," Peter stammers, looking away and laughing nervously.

"Who's your little crushy wushy on anyway, Petey?" Tony asks in a mock coo. "Is it a girl? Or a boyy? I won't judge."

Peter looks up, looking relieved but surprised. "You wouldn't?"

Tony raises his eyebrows, "I wouldn't. So it is a boy?"

"Y-yeah...well, not exactly but- yeah." Peter looks away.

"Did you kiss him and it'd gone wrong?"

"N-no! Not yet, at least. I want to but...I don't know how to."

"Haven't had your first kiss?" Tony turns around, crosses his arms and props himself up on his workbench, facing the kid.

"No..."

"Well, let me give you some pointers. First of all, be shy with your tongue, please. No one wants tongue down their throat on a first kiss, I definitely didn't. Move your lips lightly but like you mean it. Wrap your arms around them. Make sure its not too short but don't suffocate them. Definitely don't breathe into them. All in all, have fun, don't over think it, especially not whether you should do it or not. Just do it."

"Okay," Peter nods and seems to take it all into account. Then, suddenly, before Tony can even realize what Peter is doing or can react, Peter swoops in and mashes his lips onto Tony's.

Fuck, Tony really wasn't expecting this. His hands move to Peter's waist to remove him but when Peter's arms wrap around his neck, he finds himself hesitating. Peter presses his body closer to Tony's and groans softly. Tony can feel the boy's growing stiffness and feels a thrill run through him at the thought of it. He tries to hate himself for it, but just can't. He wants this just as much as Peter does. 

He tries to pull back and tell Peter to stop. But the younger grinds himself into Tony's thigh and grazes Tony's now growing erection with his own so instead all he manages is a groaned out, sultry, "Peter..." as said boy moans downright dirtily at the friction.

"Hnng...Tony," Peter mewls back at him against Tony's mouth again and damn, did that sound good.

No, Tony needs to stop and it needs to be now. He is letting lust cloud his judgement. Yeah, lust. That was what all this is. Just lust. It is all it can be. "P-peter...Peter. Stop. Off, get off."

"Huh?" Peter pulls back, looking thoroughly confused as Tony disentangles them from each other. "But-"

"There are no buts, Peter. I can't do this. We can't do this. You're too- I'm too-" Tony cuts himself off, turning away and trying to bolt towards the elevator but Peter grabs him by the wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"But Mr. Stark I'm almost 16! Soon I'll be 17 and I'll be legal and it'll all be okay." Tony wants to believe it would be. He wants to believe it but the realist in him informs him otherwise.

"We can't, Peter," Tony repeats, looking away.

"Please Mr. Stark. I love you! I know you love me too!"

"I don't-" Tony is looking at Peter now but looks away again. "I don't know what you're talking about. Do you even know what love is, Parker?"

"Not really. But I know it's what I'm feeling for you. I know you feel it for me, too. That's why you kissed me back. That's why you're always flirting with me and trying to make sure I'm okay."

Tony really, really can't do this. Before he can stop himself he's spitting out a bunch of words he doesn't mean, "You really think I'd love you in that way? You think I was flirting? I wasn't flirting with you, I was trying to give you a confidence boost because at your age I was a loser, too. Yeah, I was trying to make sure you were okay but only because I don't want another kid's death to be responsible for. That's what you are Peter, a kid. You're not in love with me. Kid's don't actually fall in love. They just either wanna bone someone or it's puppy love or both. That's all this is, Peter. Puppy-humpy love." 

Peter hold of Tony's wrist softens, and there are new, unshed tears in his eyes. "Y-you don't...you don't mean any of this."

Tony doesn't. He wants to tell Peter he doesn't think he's a loser, that Peter is beautiful, amazing, perfect and anyone would be lucky to have him. He wants to tell Peter he loves him, too, but Peter deserves better than his broken, pitiful, old self. He wants to tell Peter how much he cares for him and never wants to hurt him which is why they can't do this. 

But he doesn't.

Instead, he snatches his wrist from Peter's slack grip and turns away. "Go home, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Mr. Stank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter actually isn't in this chapter besides getting mentioned and I'm sorry. 
> 
> This is pure fucking angst and again, I'm sorry.
> 
> I'm just- sorry....I swear it'll get better i'm not just gonna leave my bbs to suffer.

To say Tony misses Peter may be the understatement of the year. Tony is absolutely despondent. On the inside, though, he can't afford to be so on the outside. Peter hasn't come around to the facility since Tony said all those horrible things. Tony doesn't blame him though, after all that, he'd hate Tony himself too. Hell, he already does and has for a while so it's not like it matters.

Tony has long since finished everything the kid had wanted and more but he is still working up the nerve to give it to him. Thankfully, Peter had taken his suit with him when he'd left. Tony hopes that means they aren't on completely bad terms.

It's not before people start noticing his spacey, mopey attitude and a missing Peter. Rhodey, as always, is the first to notice. 

"You miss him," he states bluntly after catching Tony staring at nothing for a bit, unusually quiet during a lunch meet-up.

Tony almost immediately says yes. Instead he opts to feign ignorance, "Miss who?" In his defense, this wasn't a completely bad tactic. Tony could be missing his science bro, the AI he himself programmed from nothing after the death of his actual Jarvis, or maybe even Steve to a point.

"You know who, the kid. Where's he gone anyway?"

"No, I don't. Don't know, don't care." Tony's itching for a drink suddenly. He doesn't wanna talk about this.

"You guys had some sort of falling out? Are you okay? Did he-"

"I'm fine. He's just a kid, what could he possibly do to hurt me?" A lot. Just getting hurt could send Tony into a dark pit of guilt and misery where he'll find a way to blame himself. 

"Alright..." Rhodey says, dropping it and Tony's never been more thankful.

...

"Hey, Boss. I just wanted to confir-"

"Happy, can you please, just please, point the camera away from your junk? How have you still not figured out how to video chat?" Tony was covering his eyes with a look of disgust.

"I don't know how to flip the screen on this new phone, alright?" Happy sounds very put out but Tony doesn't really care. He lets Happy rattle off some updates, not really listening until he hears Happy utter the words, "Peter" and "date" in the same sentence.

A little too fast he says, "Wait what? Peter? Date?"

"Huh? That's what you ask me about? After everything I just- ugh. Yeah. He said he went on a date with some girl with an m, I don't know. Hasn't he told you?"

"Oh, yeah. He did, I must've forgot," Tony says tightly. He's feeling like the world is crashing around him. Shortly, before hanging up, he adds, "I've gotta go."

Tony forces himself to the couch before collapsing in it, instead of laying on the ground, undignified. What was he expecting? For the kid to keep pining over Tony uselessly because Tony couldn't reciprocate? Yes, Tony thinks selfishly. He wants Peter to do exactly that, to keep wanting him. To keep hoping so there won't be another person to give up on him. He doesn't want Peter to give up after a mere three weeks and move onto someone else. Tony feels bile rise up in his throat at the thought of ever fucking thinking Peter wouldn't. Why wouldn't he? Peter is young, gorgeous, and so goddammed good. He shouldn't have to wait around for some old, useless, asshole guy like Tony. 

And Peter hadn't.

...

Tony isn't sure if he'd cried himself to sleep or blacked out. He's awake now though. He asks Friday what time is it. She reveals its early in the goddammed next day and fuck how did that happen, he fell asleep around 4 pm yesterday. Friday says she'll tell him what happened but he should really drink or ea- and Tony isn't listening anymore. Instead, he buries his face in the couch's throw pillow and somehow sleeps again.

He doesn't wake up until he hears the district sound of heels stomping out of the elevator. He opens his eyes and squints up at a very angry Pepper Potts.

"Tony, what the hell are you doing?" She growls, coming over and her angry face is momentarily confused before she's outraged again. "You missed dinner with the prime minister of Canada and a meeting with the CEO of Oscorp to s l e e p?"

She's almost shouting, so that's hurting Tony's ears, making him bury his face in the pillow and groan. He groans more when Pepper pulls out the pillow from under him.

"Tony. This. Isn't. FUNNY!" She grits out, making her words even more emphasised as she hits him with the pillow each time.

"Leave me alone to rot," He moans.

"What?" Pepper says, again looking confused. "Are you- oh, God. Tony you smell like death. When is the last time you showered? Ate?"

When he doesn't immediately answer, she looks up at the ceiling, as if asking Friday. The AI answers, "Mr. Stark hasn't eaten since 3 PM yesterday and has not showered since 11 PM Thursday night."

"Get up," Pepper says, voice much kinder than a minute ago as she grabs Tony's arm and gently lifts him. She sounds less kind when she tells the AI, "Aren't you supposed to report to someone when he gets like this? What's wrong with him anyway?"

"Mr. Stark has yet to program that into me, I'm not exactly like JARVIS yet, Ms. Potts. He is suffering from-"

"Friday, no," Tony manages because Pepper can't fucking know about this.

"Suffering? From what? Tony you're not dying again are you?" When Tony doesn't answer she looks up at Friday for help again. "Tell me now."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Potts. Sir does not want you to know and I can't tell you."

"Tony," Pepper snaps. She sighs harshly and instead of arguing, drags Tony towards the bathroom. "You're going to shower. Right now. You don't have to tell me. I just need to know- it's not terminal is it?"

"No," Tony mostly chockes out as Pepper turns on the water. She nods, pursing her lips.

"I'll give you a week to deal with whatever this is, but after that I'm going to need you again, Tony. Please eat something, too." It's Tony's turn to nod and Pepper leaves.

Tony sighs, stripping down and getting in. He lets the warm water cascade down his body and after a minute its not feeling hot enough. He showers in scalding hot water as his thoughts turn back to Peter. He doesn't not wanna be friends with the kid, he thinks. He doesn't think they can be more, at least, not without consequences. Whatever, it doesn't matter, Tony decides. Tony would rather watch Peter get married and have kids some day than not be there at all. He's gonna fix this. He's not going to lose Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's really bad at loving himself...but Peter will help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit over-due...and probably a little short. 
> 
> I went to the beach and thought I'd write on the way there but instead I got motion sickness and tried to nap and just bloop. Then I got a little angsty and didn't wanna write more angst cause y'all have gotten enough... but those are all excuses. Sorry...
> 
> Goodluck...

Happy comes to a stop outside of Peter's apartment complex and Tony tries not to freak out. It's too bad because he's already freaking out. 

"Uh, you oka-" Happy starts.

"Fine! I'm fine. I'm gonna go, uhh, give this stuff to Parker now," Tony says but doesn't move one bit from the back seat.

"Why didn't you just have him come to you? Or have someone else deliver the stuff to him? Why do we have to do it?"

"I'm taking it to him. You, all you're doing is driving me here," Tony sighs. Alright, he's had enough of Happy's complaining, he decides, as he gets out of the car. His heart starts hammering again as soon as he breathes in the vehicular exhaust permeated air that is Queens. He heads into the kid's complex.

...

Tony stands outside of Peter's apartment door, staring for a good 10 minutes before he decides to even put his fist up to knock. He takes another minute to contemplate knocking. His fist is just about to pound against the door when it suddenly flies open to reveal Peter, like some kind of fucking cliché, in some shorts and Tony's very own shirt he'd let Peter borrow. He's holding a bag of trash.

"Mr. S-Stark?" He asks eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, trying not to look too hopeful. He shuts his mouth and looks at Tony skeptically, "What are you doing here?"

Tony bites his lip a bit and he doesn't miss the way Peter's eyes look down at the action. He tells him he doesn't feel a thing at the attention instead saying out loud, "Uhm, I finished all that stuff you asked for and a bit more but Karen still needs to be programmed into it. I don't need the suit I just-"

"Hold on a sec Mr. Stark," Peter interrupts and Tony has a moment of panic because he thinks Peter's going to tell him he doesn't care, to go away. To his surprised relief, Peter maneuvers his way around Tony and goes to the trash chute at the end of the hall. He comes back and gestures for Tony to come in. "Aunt May's taking an extra shift at the diner tonight. Sorry for interrupting you, one of the nosy neighbors was watching through their peephole and saying sone stuff."

"Stuff?"

"They thought it was weird some guy in a fancy suit came to our apartment and I didn't want them to freak out even more when they saw it was you. Anyway, what were you say?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, I just need to put Karen in the stuff in here," Tony says pointing to the case he's carrying.

"Okay, let me go get my suit," Peter says, expression still guarded. He comes back and Tony sets off to working on the suit, quietly. Peter slips away and lets Tony work. He comes back with a different shirt, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible but of course Tony notices.

"Why'd you change out of it?" Tony asks into the tense silence, not really able to help himself. Peter looks away, crosses him arms, and shrugs his shoulders. Tony can see a bit of a blush anyway.

After a bit more of tense quiet, Tony blurts out once again, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Peter asks trying not to look too hopeful, again, but failing. 

"You know wh- I. Uf," Tony looked over at Peter and he knew Peter wouldn't take a bullshit apology. No, Tony has to do this right. He stands and takes a deep sigh, "I'm sorry, Peter. For everything I said. I didn't mean any of it. I..." Tony thinks about everything he'd wanted to say to Peter right after the lies had forced their way out. So he says them.

He leaves out the I love you, only to spare them from hurting further and even so, if their eyes get a little misty, neither of them has to tell anyone about it. 

"Tony... I.... no," Peter says, eyes wide and tears gathering around his eyes even more. In a strange way, he looks pretty. He makes his way to Tony, putting his hands on Tony's shoulders and looking right into his eyes. "You're not worthless. You're worth so much more than I can even put into words and I just- I don't even know. I can't even express what I feel when I'm around you and dammit, I'm sounding cheesy as heck. I'm just- You're not, okay? You're not. Not to me, not ever."

Tony is the one to break the eye he contact because he can't remember the last time, if ever, someone has looked at him the way Peter was staring just now. With so much earnest and love that Tony can't even handle it. He gulps, steeling himself. He's never wanted to kiss anyone more than he's wants to kiss Peter right now. He calms himself before he can. Friends, he remembers. Friends.

Then he looks up as Peter speaks, "I love you, Tony, even if you don't love me the same way."

That's when Tony promptly loses control and crashes his lips to Peter's. Peter is surprised for only a second before he kisses Tony back, so enthusiastically and like he'll never get the chance again. Tony puts his arms around Peter's shoulders this time and that leaves Peter's arms to his waist.

Tony's pulls back only so they can both gasp for air and he rests their foreheads on each other. "I love you, too. So much. I can't- I've- I've loved a lot of people, Pete. They all managed to leave, one way or another. Sometimes they show up again, but only when they need something. I just...I don't wanna get hurt again- or worse, hurt you."

"Then don't," Peter says simply. It can't be that simple. Can it? "I'll never leave you, either."

Peter says it like a promise and Tony really hopes he'll keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try not to have TOO much suffering from here on out but who knows my thumb is a tricky slug and if there is, at least they'll be together, no?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over-due again...but I wanna try a double update? I was feeling this chapter so I'm gonna go write s'more. 
> 
> For now, enjoy and goodluck!

Peter is doing a really good job of keeping that promise. Its been a little over three months. They haven't done much, aside from holding hands, hanging out, nerding out (such as Tony making s u r e Peter knows well about the whole Star Wars saga and making stuff at the lab) and making a lot sexually frustrated eye contact in these few months. As far as Tony can say, it's been good. Peter's stayed longer than most people and Tony's never been more glad.

They go on a lot of discrete dates, mostly choosing to eat at Tony's place or go to Peter's favorite sandwich shop, which you bet your ass Tony helped rebuild from the rubble. Don't think he hadn't noticed Peter's familiarity and favoritism for the place. Before they know it, Peter's birthday is a week away.

Tony almost forgets the kid's age, but not really because how can he forget, honestly? But a late night call in their respective AI connected glasses reminds him.

"Eghhh," Peter says when they get to a pause.

"What?" Tony asks, trying not to seem too interested or scared. He is, just a bit. Insecurities, especially the ones like his, are just about the hardest to get over, even then they never truly go away.

"May wants to throw me a party," Tony can practically hear his frown. 

"Oh?" Tony prompts. 

"I don't really want her to, our apartment is so small and she wants more than just Ned here, she said her nephew is only gonna be sixteen once and well, I still feel messed up about the whole lying to her and well, being Spiderman. That doesn't mean I want the party though..."

"Mmm," Tony acknowledges. He's already working out in his head how he can make one for Peter at the facility, or maybe rent out a place. He'll have to talk to May. Out loud he says, "I think you should let her. You really are only sixteen only once, kiddo. What I'd do to be sixteen again."

"Mmmph, fine," Peter says and then lets out a big yawn, "I think I'll just...."

"Pete?"

"...."

"Peter?"

"....mmm...churro..."

"Oh. You fell asleep again," Tony sighs. The kid's tired but he isn't. He gives himself the pleasure of letting himself hear Peter's soft, even breathing and sleep muttered words. He's a little too glad when he hears his name more than once. After a few minutes he says a quiet 'night, kid' and hangs up.

...

"You wanna throw him a party?" May asks, incredulous.

"No, I want to help throw a party," Tony concedes.

"Paying for everything and using your facility isn't just 'helping'," May points out. 

"We don't have to do it here, I could rent out a place. You would be picking everything out though, don't worry. C'mon, May...the kid deserves it," Tony says says, trying to put his best flirty face.

It doesn't work because she makes a slight face. Even so she sighs and says, "Alright...but only for Peter."

"Great! It'll be a surprise," Tony smiles.

...

Planning a party in a week wasn't the best idea but they managed to get it done. They decided to just throw it in a section of the facility, seeing as that'd be much easier to trick Peter over. 

The room is bustling with life when Friday anounces, "Peter Parker has arrived."

Everyone immediately shuts up and Tony calls out, "I'll give you all five minutes to hide, I'll receive him down at the lab."

He goes there as quickly as he can, telling Friday to let Peter down there as well. 

"Tony!" Peter cries out, with so much enthusiasm Tony doesn't know if he should cry or laugh or both. Peter runs towards Tony and tackles him into a hug. "Wow, you look hot today."

Tony grins at the compliment, "Are you saying I don't always look hot?"

"O-of course you do! Today, you just look extra hot." Peter pecks Tony's lips lightly and he still hasn't taken his arms off from around his neck. He pouts and sighs, "Sorry but I can only stay for like an hour max because I still gotta go to my birthday party."

"That's alright," Tony smiles and Peter's eyes flicker down to Tony's lips. Slowly, Peter licks his own lips, making a small show about it, then looks up at Tony through his eyelashes. Needless to say, Tony almost dies. 

He really does think he dies because Peter connects their lips together and his mind goes blank for a second. He's not sure how long they kiss but one of Peter's hands slips slowly down his chest, no doubt trying to reach for Tony's growing hard-on and Tony's eyes snap open.

"Wait," He gasps.

"What is it?" Peter says looking back at him, eyes a bit discouraged and unsure, his hand stopping right above Tony's belt. "Can't we try something like maybe a hand j-"

"As much as I'd love to," Tony blurts, quickly. "There's a whole lot of people upstairs waiting to surprise you."

"Oh," Peter breathes, looking relieved. Then slightly alarmed as he pulls back from Tony. "Oh! Aw, man!! I thought I'd had at least hour for us before I had to see that jerkwad Flash."

Peter is pouting again and Tony really wants to kiss it off his lips, so he does. He pulls back and says, "Oh, he's not in here yet. He's outside in a big line. I invited your whole class year. He'll be there for at least another hour. When he does, imagine his face when he sees Tony Stark hanging out with you."

Peter grins, "Oh my god. I love you, Tony. You're so frikin great, I can't."

Tony only smiles again and starts leading Peter away, "I love you, Petey."

...

Tony manages to calm himself down in the elevator ride up and Peter barely manages to pull off looking surprised. After a while, Tony's sitting off to the side with May, eating a handfull of chips. He's trying, very adamantly, to try not to look too hard at the way Peter's moving his hips on the dance floor. May's talking to him about something he's trying to pay attention to but he was failing. He fails even more spectacularly when he notices someone else staring at Peter, although this guy's gaze was more open, lust filled and overly appreciative.

Tony feels a scowl grace his lips. Aunt May doesn't notice but Peter does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo...who can guess the twerp lookin' at Peter? 
> 
> And no, I don't mean Tony...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, its 2:50 AM and I have to be up in 3 hours for the first day of school, so yes RIP me. 
> 
> Also, the underage really comes into play for this chapter so I'm updating the tags (if you haven't noticed I do that with every chapter). If that's not your thing, just skip past the "..." to the next "...".

Tony watches as Peter spots the twerp looking at him and smiles big. Peter starts to walk over to him and the dude holds out his arms for a hug. Peter complies and says something to him that Tony can't hear. Tony feels jealousy course through him faster than any amount of alcohol ever has.

"Friday," He says under his breath, even though May somehow slipped away, and into the private earpiece he has connected to Friday's software, "Isolate the sounds around Peter and the one he's talking to."

"Right away," She replies and a second later he can hear the voices.

"Nice party, Parker," The unknown guy mumbles staring down at Peter.

"Thanks, my boy-...ss, my boss threw it for me!!" Peter yells back.

"Huh, how nice. You wanna dance?"

"Who is he, Friday?" Tony asks, gritting his teeth.

"His name is Harry Osborn. He is the only son of Norman Osborn, the head of Oscorp. His relationship to Peter is unknown."

"No! Sorry! I have to go check up on my boss actually! I'll catch you later though, Harry," The feed picks up Peter saying.

"Yeah, we should hang out!" Harry calls out quickly.

"Totally! I'll call you!" Peter calls back even if Harry might not hear him.

Peter makes his way over to Tony and smiles big, "Hey Mr. Stark!"

Peter's still taken to calling Tony Mr. Stark whenever they're around others or sometimes even in private. Tony hates it as much as he loves it. Which is a lot. 

"Parker," Tony acknowledges. "Who was that?"

"Just my friend Harry from when I was smaller. His dad and my dad were friends."

"Mmm," Tony says. He spots Flash, finally having entered, staring right at them, looking between starstruck and shocked. Starstruck at Tony and shocked that Peter actually knows Tony enough to be so languid around him. Tony musters out a laugh, throws his head back and pats Peter's shoulder. Then he says loud enough for Flash to hear, "That was hilarious, Peter."

Tony watches as Flash comes towards Peter and slings an arm around him. "Hey, Peteyyyy! Happy birthday, bro. Oh!" He turns to Tony, "Hi, you must- uh, you're Tony Stark. I'm-"

"Anyway," Tony interrupts, turning to Peter. "You should come by the lab tomorrow again- you can continue in that project I assigned you. I'll see you then. Go, enjoy your party, Parker. Your aunt and I didn't plan and pay for nothing."

Tony might have over done it but Flash looks like someone told him his life is a lie and Peter says, "Right!"

Tony pats his shoulder again when Peter removes Flash's arm from around his shoulders. Peter turns away and because of the just about goddammed deadly way Peter sways his hips as he goes, Tony has to resist the urge to pat Peter's sinful ass. 

...

It's late when the party finally ends, seeing its a Saturday and nobody has school, but it ends. May and Peter decided to give into Tony's offer of staying over. Tony puts them in a guest room because it would probably inappropriate to have them in his floor.

That's why it's wildly inappropriate when Peter crawls into his bed, about an hour later.

"Peter, what are you-" Tony gets cut off by Peter's lips, which press onto Tony's lightly, lightly enough so that Tony can turn away if he needs to. He doesn't. He presses closer to Peter and Peter manages to crawl onto Tony's lap.

"I thought," Peter gasps onto his lips, "we could go do good on that offer I made earlier. If I remember it right you said you'd 'love to'."

Peter grinds his hips down onto Tony's as he says the last word, which makes Tony throw his head back and groan. How is he supposed to say no? He doesn't know and quite frankly, right now, doesn't care. 

"You thought good," Tony murmurs back as he flips them over so Tony is on top and presses his now hard-on against Peter's own. He kisses Peter with as much love and want as he can put in, Peter seems to like it because he's moaning Tony's name a second later. Then, he's tugging at Tony's shirt.

"Wanna see you," He sighs and Tony does as he's told. He sits back on his legs and removes his night shirt. Tony somehow finds himself, a grown man, blushing at the look Peter's giving him. Him blushing is ridiculous, really, because he's done much worse than what he's doing with Peter now. Maybe not too ridiculous, Tony decides, because Peter's looking at him in an entirely different way than others have.

To try and distract Peter, Tony starts trying to take off Peter's shirt but the younger isn't having it. He pushes Tony back on the bed and starts to kiss down Tony's neck. Tony stares at Peter with wide eyes as he does so. Normally, the people who Tony has been with want their own pleasure first, then maybe they give him the same amout back. Like a lot of things in this weird relationship of theirs, it just isn't like that. Peter keeps going, kissing and nipping at Tony's now super sensitive skin. When the younger finds a spot that makes Tony gasp, he bites it, softly and sucks, no doubt leaving a mark. 

Tony loses count of how many minutes pass, distracted by the pleasure, until he starts growing impatient. "Peter," He gasps out.  
Peter looks up at Tony sheepishly, lazy grin grazing his lips, "Sorry," he doesn't sound sorry, "I've been wanting to do that for so long now it's crazy."

"You know what else is crazy? Me right now. Take of your shirt and pants," He isn't pouting, Tony Stark, the grown billionaire of a man doesn't pout, no. He isn't, he lies to himself, as he gets off the bed to remove his pajama pants. He isn't wearing anything under anyway, so when he looks back at Peter, the younger is staring at him, mouth slightly agape and thinly veiled appreciation. And he's also only in a thong. That damn thong, Tony thinks.

"What about it?" At least he thought he'd thought it. Guess he said it out loud. Peter wiggles his hips, grinning as Tony's mouth basically waters, "Honestly, most of my underwear are thongs right now and I don't know what to do about that."

"Christ," Tony manages. He crawls back onto the bed and Peter meets him half way, they kiss a little more until Tony's reaching down moving the skimpy underwear aside. Peter gasps and grinds into the touch. He lets out a sound of protest when Tony moves away, going for the lube in his night stand.

Tony gasps and twitches when he feels a hand grab his ass, incidentally pushing himself further into said hand. "You know, Mr. Stark, you really actually have a nice butt."

Tony turns back and glares at Peter as best as he can but there's a smile on his lips. Peter grins back cheekily and Tony takes the distracted opportunity to push Peter back onto the bed. He takes off Peter's (weirdly) favored choice of underwear and coats his hand in the lube. He presses his lips back to Peter's as he reaches down and takes Peter in his hand. Peter cries out against his lips and Tony pulls back to look at him. Fuck, the kid is so fucking beautiful. 

Peter has his back arched, eyes closed, his cute pink nubs are hard, his beautiful abs look so delectable, his thighs so biteable, and even his member looks good, in a way. Tony can practically come from the view itself. Instead, though, he focuses on making Peter fall apart.

Peter lets out a loud moan and his eyes snap open, "F-fuck! Tony- I'm gonna-! Tony!" With Tony's name in his mouth, Peter comes, covering their chests with his seed. Tony removes his hand as Peter grows soft. Peter's breath slowly goes back to normal, finally done riding out his orgasm.

Tony starts to move away, going to go grab something to clean them both up when Peter asks, "Where are you going?"

"Gonna go ge-"

"What about you?" Peter asks, eyebrows furrowed confusedly.

"You don't have t-" Tony starts.

"I want to," Peter insits, pulling Tony back to him.

...

After they're both cleaned up and spent, they lay back down, cuddling closer to one another. They're both tired but neither wants to sleep yet. 

"Thank you, Tony," Peter mumbles softly, looking up at Tony.

"For what?" 

"The party...and tonight," Peter smiles, "I just- I love you, Tones."

Tony smiles at the nickname to his already nickname. He likes it, but only if Peter says it. He'll probably blast a hole through anyone else who tries to use it. "Anytime, Pete. I love you."

They smile at each other and after a bit, because he's Tony, he asks, tentatively, "Was that girl you were talking with the one you went on a date with?"

"What? I've never gone on a date with Miche- oh. Right. Uhm...well, honestly, I only said that to make you jealous....did it even work?"

"Yes," Tony says. Worked too well, but Peter doesn't need to know the details. He lets an amused smile play at his lips, instead asking, "What about the guy that kept staring at you like you were a snack. Was it Harold?"

"Harry? He wasn't- okay he probably was. You looked so jealous, I could, like, feel your jealousy with my spidey-sense," Peter grinned as Tony made a face, "But don't worry. I don't know Harry as much as I used to. Besides, I've only got eyes for this one dude. You should see him, he's so hot, though kinda short. I'm in love with the jerk."

"I'm pretty sure he's in love with you too..."

"Only pretty sure?"

"One hundred percent sure," They're making moon eyes at each other and it would honestly be disgusting, but only if Tony wasn't receiving them just as much he was making them. They kiss again, softly, and lay back, cuddling. They let the silence and exhaustion take over them this time, falling asleep in each other's arms.

What a sappy pair of dopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twerp is Harry Osborn.
> 
> The guesses I got had me shook af, y'all should write omg. 
> 
> This also isn't the last you'll be seeing of Harry~ (What is this? Plot? Coming to play? Maybe.) 
> 
> A wonderful one by the name of july_ace thought of Harrison Osterfield being Harry and I really don't mind that idea because I like that fool. Although, you're welcome to think of the beautiful Dane Dehaan or whoever you'd like as Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm not dead. I just got overwhelmed with no sleep and AP classes, yes on only the first week, which is probably a bigger step than I should've taken bc ugh but i'm not a quitter. Which leads me to my, second of all, no I'm not giving up on this story. 
> 
> I. Will. Finish. It.
> 
> Also this is mostly a filler chapter, the plot should pick up next chapter and it'll probably be in Peter's pov bc i can't think of a way to have Tony view it and not have him be "???" with you guys too... so yeah, this is all fluff and snuff. There is some mild Adultry™ stuff towards the end and y'all can just skip that if you're not into blow jobs(?) Just skip from where it says "And okay, he can't really remember how they end up half on top of each other, trying to suck each others face off".
> 
> ANYWAYS- as always, enjoy and goodluck.

Tony wakes up with a start when he feels someone's hand creeping over his stomach. He sits up so quickly he feels dizzy enough that he almost lays down. He doesn't get a chance to because he bumps heads with the person who's touching him.

"Ow! The hell- shit, Tony- I was just-..." Peter rushes out but doesn't even bother finishing his sentence.

"Molesting me in my sleep?" Tony asks, gripping his forehead because ow, is Peter's head made out of steel?

Peter blushes and looks down, "Sorry, you're just...really hot. How do you even have abs this well built?"

"Calling me old, Parker? Captain America and The Winter Soldier are like 100 years old but they don't get questioned about their abs," Tony grins softly, joking. Peter's sitting on the right side of the bed. Tony's sitting up a little more now and there's no way he can't take notice of the way Peter's staring down Tony's v-line, where the covers have slipped down, looking like he wants to run *something* over it. 

"Yeah but," Peter says, trying and failing to look away, "They're, like, super soldiers. You're just-"

"A regular human being? Well, as regular as a human being can be, especially with all this," He gestures down at the puckered pink skin on his chest, where the arc reactor used to be. He watches as Peter holds out his hand tentatively, looking at him and silently asking permission to touch. Tony smiles at him and Peter seems to take that as an okay. He rests his palm on Tony's chest and runs his thumb over the scarred skin. 

"Yeah," Peter sighs, his thumb still caressing. "I was like 40 pounds lighter before the spider bit me. So how?"

"Insomnia and guilt mostly," Tony answers honestly, looking away. He lays back a little deflatedly, then almost gets up again as he hears himself gasp, feeling pair of soft lips on his scarred chest. "Peter, what are you-?"

Peter rests his chin on Tony's chest, looking up at him, "I think your scar is nice. Shows how much you've beat, you know? It's like a reminder to me that I'm so lucky to have you because you'll have me, even after everything you've been through."

Tony doesn't know what to say to that, he's never had to respond to something so...he doesn't even know. So instead, he pulls Peter up towards him and presses their lips together.

...

They're lazing around in Tony's big, too extravagant screening room, smooching and watching movies at random intervals, neither really having the nerve or will to go further than they're cuddling yet. They're watching The Phantom Menace, which isn't particularly the best Star Wars movie, when Peter turns to Tony.

"Yeah?" Tony asks. Peter says nothing, instead turning up his face towards Tony a little more, offering up his lips. Tony obliges, taking up on the offer and leaning down to capture Peter's lips in his. The kissing gets a little deeper and then Tony does a thing with his tongue, making Peter let out a noise he'll probably deny later. Peter pulls back, bites his lip, and looks up at Tony, effectively trying to murder his lover. 

"My boyfriend," Peter grins, "mine."

"Is that what this is about?" Tony asks with a smile of his own, making Peter smile more and look away in an expression completely conveying the word 'maybe'. The younger has been calling him "mine" for a while and really loves it when Tony says "yours" back. Tony's never been anyone's "mine" and he's stupendously glad he's Peter's. A second later, the boy's climbing onto Tony's lap, thighs on either side of the older man. Tony grins and, pushing down on his arousal for now, puts his hand on Peter's cheek, "Yeah, definitely yours."

...

It's a few weeks later when Tony's in his big walk in closet, getting ready for a presentation when he finds one of Peter's thongs just laying about.

Hell, Tony thinks, biting his lip. He picks it up, looking it over. Its a bright red one, mostly cotton but also with some small yellow ruffles around the top. He pulls out his phone and snaps a picture to Peter's Snapchat, captioning it "we need to talk about this" even if he really isn't planning to. Tony wishes he could say he got roped into having a snap by Peter but he'd had one long before Peter even did. If he's a bit of a social media junkie, so what? Bite him. (Peter sure wants to.)

He gets a snap immediately back, a random close up of Peter's toes, which the kid likes to do if he doesn't feel like showing his face, captioned, "You say that a lot but we never do?? You weren't complaining the day after my birthday..."

Tony feels a grimace come over his features and he leaves Peter on opened for good measure. 

...

They're out and about, a few days later, walking to Peter's favorite sandwich shop and the shop owner, Mr. Delmar, greets Peter cheerily. He notices Tony in the background and immediately pales.

"Dios! M-mr. Stark! I- I wanna thank you! For my shop! Thank you so much for rebuil-" Mr. Delmar starts and Tony isn't good on grace so he just shushes the man with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"No, no. No, it was no problem," Tony smiles, probably grimacing, but to the shop owner it might come off as humble. Tony's not feeling humble at all, he just isn't feelin it. "Just here with Pete to get a sandwich and go."

"Si, claro que si! Yes, of course right!" Then Mr. Delmar calls out to an employee, who'd been staring at Tony in awe, "Agarra las buenas carnes!"

Peter watches the whole exchange with small smile. "You saying you ain't been givin' me the good meats?"

"Be quiet, you," The man says, playfully. "All my meats are good meats. I just have better ones I can give the man who helped me rebuild my whole life after I thought I'd lost it."

"Right," Peter acknowledges, eyebrow twitching. They're given their sandwiches and they make their way back to Peter's apartment complex. 

"He seems like a nice man," Tony says after a bit of quiet trekking. 

"He is. You're an even greater man for rebuilding his store."

Again, Tony doesn't know what to say, so he just smiles, a genuine one, at Peter.

Peter's apartment is still empty of May, who's out working double shift again, when they get back. Tony raises an eyebrow suspiciously as Peter skips past the couch and goes to his room instead. Nonetheless, Tony follow.

And okay, he can't really remember how they end up half on top of each other, trying to suck each others face off. One second, Peter was licking mayo off of his lip after Tony pointed it out, but had only managed to somehow push further up. Then Tony had leaned foward and playfully licked it off, then there was some intense staring and here they are now. Tony finds himself getting pulled onto Peter's lap and wow, okay, that's kind of new. He'd have to climb up there if he wanted to be there with his previous partners most of the time. He feels Peter's hand start to slip under his shirt and Tony feels his heart take off like he's some kind of goddammed teen instead of a grown man but Peter damn Parker just has that effect on him.

He lets the younger slip of his shirt and then Peter's looking at Tony through his lashes, licking his lips slowly, "You're so beautiful, Tony," He sighs and lays a kiss right in the middle of all of Tony's scarred chest. Peter's hands roam around his shoulders, down his spine, lips kissing, nipping, sucking and biting around Tony's neck. 

Tony lets his head lull back and he gasps softly when Peter's hand goes to his ass, groping the soft mounds. Tony isn't sure what it is about the younger taking control but he just...really fucking likes it. Peter's hands start to go to his belt buckle and he asks, voice carefully soft, "Can I?"

"If you don't, I will," Tony says in between ragged breaths. So Peter does, he makes Tony lay down so he can take his pants and his underwear off all at once, making Tony grin, "Eager?"

"Definitely..." Peter gulps and quickly, like he has to ask before he loses his nerve, he blurts out, "Can I suck your dick?" He blushes, hard, "Oh my god, that sounded a lot better in my head please don't break up with me."

"I bet it did," Tony's blushing slightly too as he looks away, "Only if you're sure."

"Of course I am," Peter smiles, still red as he gets up and in quick, swift movements, removes the rest of his clothes. He climbs back on the bed and starts kissing from his lips downwards. Finally, when Tony's thighs are just about quivering with need, Peter's soft, soft fucking lips are on his member. Tony, if he'd not had the years of perfectly mastered stamina, would've came from the mere sight and feel. 

Then, he feels Peter's teeth graze his dick and he lets out a loud yelp, "Peter!"

"Huh?" Peter asks, pulling off with an obscene 'pop'. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Just- you've never given a blow job, have you? Well, how about I just teach you, first, then we'll try again, alright?"

"Teach me?"

"Yeah," Tony grins softly, he pushes Peter back on his own bed, "lay back."

And Tony does. Many times, thoroughly until Peter gets it and once more before he has to go. They find out and test just how many rounds Peter can go, that day. 

The answer is far too many for Tony's poor knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gj me, ruining the moment
> 
>  
> 
> This is probably 10/10 ooc but i'm Exhausted and Sad bc I spent my saturday Sulking because my stupid "ex-crush" asked me to go out somewhere bUT I COULDN'T CAUSE I'M A BROKE BIH ANd ok im getting salty AF again so bye
> 
> PS. i just wanna say happy b-day to Sebastian Stan bc even tho he won't see this, i want y'all to acknowledge his birthday because he's Pure™


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIIIT FUCK OK THOSE PICS IM SORRY ABOUT THEM BUT THEY'RE NECESSARY AND HRJJDJDJD IM STUPID SO YEAH NSFW PICS (mostly)
> 
>  
> 
> WHAT I ACTUALLY FOUND TIME TO DO THIS DURING THE WEEKDAYS?? 
> 
> I'm surprised too lol... 
> 
> This is in Peter's pov btw and I'm sorry but I honestly think Peter is one of those people who gets Invested™ in their relationship bc y'all saw what he did in smhc ._. 
> 
> ILL EDIT AFTER HW SOZ
> 
> Warning: there's some small blow jobey swuffs just skip from the "Hnng, Tony" to the "..."
> 
> goodluck~

Peter.

Peter is pretty, no, scratch that he's one hundred percent sure he's in love with Tony Stark and no one is going to reverse that or convince him otherwise. That's why, when Harry Osborn calls him to ask him on a date, he immediately makes a face.

He's so glad Harry can't see him because Peter's bitch face can kill, thus why he doesn't do it. He realizes Harry's still waiting for a response so he opts for ignorance, "Hmm? Like for a burger? Sure, dude," he puts emphasis on the 'dude', "It'll be cool to hang out with you again. I haven't seen you in, like, years."

"I meant- actually, uhm, yeah. Can I pick you up tomorrow tomorrow at 6?" Harry sounds deflated but still somehow optimistic. Peter tries not to scowl.

"Sure, man, see you," Peter hangs up because he's a little shit. He's also super tired from all the exertion with Tony so he's a little cranky. Just the thought of Tony brings a smile to his face and then he thinks about Tony on his knees. *That* thought makes him smile in a completely different place from his face. He buries his face in his pillow, smiling and slightly aroused somehow, like an idiot. 

He's just falling asleep when he hears a 'ding' and he moves quickly to get his phone. He's a little disappointed to see it's just Harry asking him for his adress. He gives it to him and is just about to disappointedly put his phone away when he gets a snap.

It's Tony, who Peter has dubbed "my mans of iron" on his snapchat because why not. He opens it to reveal a photo of Tony looking away, poutingly with the caption "Go to bed, Parker". It was a response to his two earlier snaps of "god i love u" and "but i also really love you on your knees". Tony looks so darn cute and he's so glad Tony put the '∞' on it so Peter can look at it as long as he wants. He shoots out a web onto his old phone, pulling it towards himself and then takes a picture of the photo because screenshoting it will tell Tony he did. His boyfriend isn't above hacking the phone he gave Peter, (which Peter had taken begrudgingly on his birthday but only because it was his birthday, otherwise he would've denied) he's done it before. Besides, Peter has like, a billion locks and algorithms needed to be punched in on this phone because he keeps his pictures of Tony here. 

He replies with a picture of himself with half lided eyes and a lazy smile. "ok but ill be dreaming about you...maybe on your knees of course"

He gets left on opened for being, as Tony later describes when Peter sends a complaining text, a thirsty squirt.

...

Peter's still really frikin tired the next day when he gets to school. He smiles with hardly any effort when he spots Michelle, who got placed two lockers down from his. He just misses Michelle raising an eyebrow at him. He's so tired he doesn't even hear Ned walk up to him until he says, "Hey, Peter what's up?"

"Yo, hey Ned," Peter's even too tired to jump, just grabs his Physics book out of his locker, his movements lazy. 

"What's wrong, Peter? You seem kinda..." Ned trails off.

"Like you got boned," Michelle adds, eyebrow raised again.

"Uhm," Peter says, blushing harshly.

"Oh, yeah, you definitely got laid," Michelle smirks and slinks away.

Peter's still blushing when Ned asks, "Dude, did you? And you didn't tell me??" 

He tries to imagine himself telling Ned about his time with Tony and he immediately decides that's not something he needs his best friend knowing. "No dude! Michelle doesn't know what she's talking about!"

He knows his voice is way too high pitched and fast but he tries to console himself with the fact that Captain America is also a known bad liar, that he's not just a nervous little goof. 

"Oh, okay," Ned smiles, trustingly. One day, Peter thinks, he and Tony won't have to hide. Peter accidentally zones out as Ned goes on about some project.

...

"Peter," Tony's voice sounds quiet in the receiver, like it usually does when there's people around that can't hear him talking to someone on the phone without it being immediately suspicious. Without his super hearing, Peter knows he wouldn't be able to hear the older man.

Peter, fortunely has more leisure but his voice is still quiet as he purrs, "Hey, Baby."

"Yeah, no. We're not doing that spidey-boy."

"Aw, c'mon! I didn't think you'd appreciate Daddy and even so I'm like, way more da-"

"No. Dammit, you're distracting me. I called to tell you I've gotta go away for a bit," Peter's heart immediately starts to race, he remembers the month after the fight with Captain America, how Tony had disappeared for a while after. To his relief Tony keeps talking, "Just for about a week. I have to go get bullied by Big Ross and Little Ross. They caught some dickwad that stole from Wakanda. I don't even know, T'challa will be there and we have to pretend like he's not housing a bunch of state traitors."

"Oh...can I, can I see you before you go?" Peter asks tentatively, knowing better than to ask Tony about any of that.

"Yeah, I'm leaving tonight so we'll have like two hours before Pepper starts forcing me to get into the plane. See you around 3?" Peter looks at his watch, maybe he'll have time to both see Tony and then get back on time to go out with Harry.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there," Peter smiles even though Tony can't see and Tony says his goodbye, hanging up.

"May...?" Peter calls out. 

"What is it?" She yells back.

"I'm going out with Harry!" He bites his lip, he hates lying to May but he refuses to let Tony get in trouble for something that is both of their faults. 

"Alright, be careful!"

Peter uses the window, suit on and backpack on him.

...

"Hnng, Tony...crap- that feels so-" Peter cuts himself off with a loud moan as Tony swirls his tongue a certain way on his dick and he really nearly orgasms because Tony looks so...delicious? He's so pretty, like wow, Peter thinks. Tony's eyelashes are so huge and his big light brown eyes can just...do stuff to a dude. It also might be the way his wide, pretty pink lips are strenched around his cock which are making Peter see stars, that make him look beautiful. Tony spots Peter staring and the fucking asshole smirks, even with a mouthful of dick, then does the tongue thing again. Peter doesn't even know what it is but it always makes him come undone. And he does, at that moment, he lets out a loud "Tony!" then releases his seed out into Tony's mouth. 

The older doesn't even seem phased at having come down his throat. When Peter asked him why he doesn't spit it out Tony had deadpanned and gone, "Spitters are quitters." To which Peter had promptly lost his shit. Instead he gives Peter a lazy grin, then stretches out on the bed beside him, like a beautiful cat. 

"Mmm, think...I'll nap...really wear me out...kid," Tony mumbles, eyes closing sleepily.

Peter chews on his lip thoughtfully, looking at Tony's beautiful sleeping form. He really wants a picture but...he probably shouldn't. But he really wants it. He contemplates it before muttering, 'screw it' because he really wants to capture Tony in this moment and takes a picture of him.  
He tells Karen to send it to his old phone back home and delete the one he has on the Stark phone now.

"Nice picture," Friday comments, AI voice somehow flirty.

Peter blushes, tells her to be quiet, closing his eyes and laying back.

...

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (you're welcome hunies)

...

Peter wakes up to an empty bed but, luckily (for him) surrounded by Tony's scent. Friday starts speaking before he can question anything, "The Boss had to leave, sorry Peter. He said Ms. Potts was going to send a nuclear bomb to him if he wasn't ready. He wasn't. He left you a message and I'm ordering food now. Would you like to hear it?"

"Uh, yeah," Peter gets up and stretches. He winces a bit as the air hits his exposed skin.

"Sorry, Pete. Pepper is really on my ass, well not really 'on' my ass but- you know what I mean. I'll see you next week. Don't do anything stupid." Tony's voice rings out with pure affection.

"Message end. What would you like to eat, Peter?" Friday sats afterwards.

"Mmm, maybe a burger with extra pickle- oh my god, Harry!"

"Sorry, Peter. I don't think our chefs know what harry is but if you give them a recipe I'm sure they ca-"

Peter tunes her voice out and scrambles for his phone. He's got seven texts and four missed calls. He checks the time. Hell, its 10 PM, he's four hours late. He goes over the texts quickly.

Harry: Hey I'll pick you up in twenty 5:37 PM

Harry: Um I'm here but I don't know if I should go up 6:03 PM

Harry: I'm gonna go up, if you're not ready that's okay I'll just talk to May 6:21 PM

Harry: Uh, May says you're not here? 6:37 PM

Harry: Peter? 6:58 PM

Harry: I'll just wait here for a bit, with May if you don't mind 7:31 PM

Harry: actually I'm going home now Dad needs me but call me when you get these 8:59 PM

Now Peter feels like an asshole, and its a deserved feeling he decides. He calls Harry, immediately. He picks up on the first try with a worried sounding 'hello?', making Peter feel worse.

"Harry, it's me, Peter. I- uhm...I got carried away with something," Its not a lie, he did get carried away sleeping and with his boyfriend. "I'm so sorry, man. Maybe, if you're free, we can spend the whole day tomorrow together?"

"Actually, uhm, I'm busy tomorrow but I have the day after off?" Harry offers.

"Yeah! Anything you want, I'll be there I swear!"

Harry laughs, "I don't want you to feel like you need to."

"Right," Peter smiles tensely. "I swear, I wanna go because I want to. Okay?"

"Alright. I'll see you then." Harry hangs up this time and Peter can see why its justified. 

He gets out of Tony's bed and tells Friday to forget his meal. He puts his clothes back on and heads back home.

...

Peter crawls through the window, closing his door, and just like Jacob, he doesn't see Aunt May standing there, by his bed. The older woman looks deeply irked.

She raises an eyebrow, "I thought you said you were out with Harry. Guess who showed up earlier and waited three hours for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo shit boiiiii
> 
>  
> 
> K ima go be a nerd and do hw. Also my teacher and I had a nerd moment because we fist bumped over being Trekkies, in the middle of a lesson, with everyone staring, and he stopped to show me his posters, which i had already noticed LOL
> 
>  
> 
> im so cool guys


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JE SUIS DESOLÉ!!! (I am sorry!!!(for those of you who don't speak croissant)) 
> 
> Not edited yet. There's probably actually mistakes this time im sorry 
> 
> Me: im gonna write fanfiction!! (:  
> Classes/Hw/Teachers: lmao bich whet
> 
> I told myself i wasn't going to let the updates get longer than a week between them but here I am, a week later. 
> 
> Warnings for skype sex but not with skype bc that's Risky my boys. 
> 
> Skip from'"Promise," Tony grins. "Now, more importantly. Have you ever had skype sex?"' To "They both give each other a lazy grin afterwards and move to clean themselves up." 
> 
> If that's not your thing.
> 
> Also I love Harry ok i'm just, hgdyuf...
> 
> I tried to make it longer but idek
> 
> Enjoy(?) & goodluck!

The scream Peter lets out as looks out from atop of the ceiling is very much undignified. He only stops when he registers what Aunt May said, and says, voice high pitched, "What? Did I say Harry? I meant Ned. Hahaha, whoops."

"Peter Benjamin Parker, why are you lying to me? I know you weren't with Jacob either, I already called him." May's eyebrow is still angrily raised. "Get down from there before you get hurt."

"Right," Peter gets down from the ceiling. "I can't really get hurt I'm a superhuman..."

"Yes, you can. I've seen super-whatevers get hurt. Everyone has. Now, are you going to tell me or do I have to call Stark and ask him-"

"No!" Peter says loudly, "D-don't. Tony had nothing to do with me. I'm just... I was just... patrolling, farther out. I heard some stuff and I wanted to go see to make sure everything was fine...it took a little longer than planned." Peter gulps, hoping the lie is good enough. May's face is carefully blank, like it always is when he talks about anything to do with Spiderman.

"Did you at least tell Mr. Stark? I don't like it when you're all on your own." The grimace on her face does not look like the Aunt May he always knew to smile.

"Yes," he says, looking away. She sighs and goes over to him for a hug. He hugs her back.

"I'm sorry, I just worry so much about you!" She sighs and he nods, understanding. "Just...be careful."

"I am, I swear. I know what I'm doing, May," Peter mumbles against her shoulder. And Peter does know exactly what he's doing, especially with Tony.

...

The next day comes and he finally works up the nerve to call Tony. He gets a little pouty when it goes to voicemail. He tries to console himself with the thought that it's early here so wherever Tony's at it might be night time. It barely works.

He sighs, getting up to do laundry, its his turn, anyway, and he's taking this chance to wash all his underwear. He definitely can't have his Aunt washing any of those.

After he's done with that, he's really bored. He decides to actually go on a patrol this time.

...

It's been thirty minutes and Peter has found *nothing*. He's even more bored now, so bored he doesn't pay attention to where he shoots his next web. 

He's already letting go goof the other web when Karen says, "Peter, that's not attached to anyth-" and he's falling.

He falls right onto a mugger. "Oh, what the fu-" the guy starts and the seems to realize who fell on him. The mugger kicks out his leg and throws Peter off of him, kick landing right on his cheek. 

Peter lets out a groan but gets up anyway. He surveys the situation. "Uhm," he says smartly.

There's another mugger, smaller with womanly assets, holding someone, who's face Peter can't quite see, with a knife to their throat.

"Help," the person getting mugged says. Then Peter realizes that he should do just that. 

"Karen! Taser web, low voltage now!" He says, and aims the web at the woman's head. It hits her forehead and the knife clatters to the ground as her body shakes from the tasing. The guy Peter fell on top of lunges for it but Peter webs his hand down. He shoots a web at the woman again, this time just a wrapping web and does the same to the man. He looks up to the person he saved and sees Harry's wide-eyed awed face.

"Harry?!" Peter says and the remembers he's supposed to be Spiderman right now and Spiderman does not know Harry Osborn on friendly terms. He deepens his voice, "Harry Osborn? Like Norman Osborn's son from Oscorp?? What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Uh, thanks Spiderman. I was just...taking a stroll," Harry says, looking away.

"He's lying," Karen says.

"Not gonna doubt that," Peter sighs and realizes he said it loudly because Harry nods. "Uh, well. You should be more careful. Rich guy like you shouldn't be out and about in a place like this all alone. People aren't very nice around here. Like those two dopes who were gonna mug you with like, one knife."

"Right. Well, thanks again...I've gotta...go," Harry mumbles and struts past Peter.

"Be careful," Peter calls out, completely weirded out.

Harry says nothing and Peter quietly asks, "What do you think that was about, Karen?"

"Some people mugging a rich scientists son because he has money," She says unhelpfully.

"No, I mean the whole thing with Harry, he seemed kinda weird, don't you think?"

"Don't all humans act weird?" She asks wearily. "Why don't you ask him on your date tomorrow."

"Not a date."

"It is to him."

"I know," Peter scowls softly, "I don't know how to tell him I'm not interested."

"You could tell him you have a boyfriend."

"No. I can't risk that," Peter sighs. "Besides I'm probably not supposed to know he was here."

"Right, Peter and Spiderman are different people. I like you both anyway."

"We- I mean I like you too, Karen." Peter smiles.

...

Peter still feels iffy about the thing with Harry so he swings by the old Avengers Tower, which was bought out by Oscorp. He just wants to take a look, he tells himself. 

"Karen-" He starts but the AI beats him to it. "Harry Osborn is on the 57th floor on northwest side wing."

"How do you know that?" He says but lets out a web heading that way anyway.

"Oscorp has not found all of Mister Stark's hidden sensors and cameras and he has not tried to help." She sounds a bit smug.

"But how do *you* know? Isn't Friday supposed to know that stuff?"

"..."

"Karen?" Peter asks when the AI doesn't respond.

"I may have taken the liberty to hack some of what I thought would be helpful for you off of Friday..." She almost sounds guilty, if not for the artificial voice and the fact that she isn't.

"Uhhh, alright," Peter doesn't feel like digging that hole today. Instead he focuses on crawling to what he thinks is the 57th floor. He's off by one floor, Karen tells him who he scoots back down. She tells him he landed on the right window. The blinds are mildly closed so Peter can hide but he can't hear much. He looks in to see Harry and someone else, a man slightly taller than Harry, "Karen amplify hearing but isolate it to the voices inside."

A deep but sick male voice is the first Peter hears and it's full of unheld scorn, "-disgrace, that's all you are. You couldn't even follow a single lead. *This* is what my legacy is?"

"But Dad, I- Spiderman, he saved me from a mugging. I realized that if he's a superhuman, maybe we could use his blood to try and make a serum or cure for-" Harry's voice is unsteady and hurt, Peter feels his heart pinch despite himself.

"I don't need a Spiderman. I needed that vibranium that you failed to receive. It doesn't matter now. My top, *useful* helpers have promised me they're 88% done with their own serum. I'm done with you now. Get out."

Peter hears a little shuffling as Harry leaves. The audio carries with him out into the hallway and Peter hears more than he's meant to. He hears Harry's sniffle, his muttered "love you too, dad, i'm glad you choose your last weeks before you die to tell me I'm useless, as if I don't already know", he also hears the hole Harry must've made as he punches the wall, he hears the crack of Harry's knuckles, and how at least one of them breaks.

"K-karen, zone out on audio," he manages because he's heard enough. Wow, Peter feels like an ass. Maybe his friend didn't want to go on a date, maybe he just needed some comfort, a distraction. His father is dying and being a fucking ass about it. Peter's being an ass too, he admits. What a pal he is.

"You didn't know. Not a lot of people know of Norman Osborn's condition," Karen says and Peter knows she's trying to be comforting.

"Uh huh," Peter sighs. He still feels like a jerk. 

...

Peter gets home feeling defeated somehow. He lays on his bed and calls out a tentative, "May?" To which he receives no response. He's glad, he needs a moment to mope.

He takes off his mask and winces. Shit, he forgot that stupid mugger landed one of his face. He's just about to go get an ice pack when Black Sabbath lyrics bust out of his phone and he realizes Tony is calling. He scrambles for his phone, tripping over nothing but still managing to grab it.

"Tony!" Peter answers from the ground, pressing the phone to his ear. 

"Why am I looking at your ear?" Shit, Peter didn't realize it was a video call. He points the phone at his face, without thinking, and almost dies from hearing sensitivity because Tony nearly yells, "What's with your eye?? Who did that??"

"Oh, uh, I-"

"Peter, what happened? Do you need help? How hurt are you?"

"Well if you'd just let me answe-"

"Friday says the Vulture is still in custody and there's been no known news about Spiderman fighting anyone bi-"

"Tony! I'm fine. Just- well, it was kinda funny to be honest. I miscalculated a web and fell on some bad guy and he and a bad lady where trying to rob Harry-"

"Osborn?" Tony purses his lips but Peter doesn't notice.

"Yeah, and I didn't know what was happening and the guy kicked me in the face but I got up and then the i realized what was happening and I had to save Harry so I was like 'karen, taser web low voltage!' And then-"

"I get it, I get it. Why don't you go get some ice for that and you can tell me more about your spidering," Tony smiles, but it looks a little tight.

They talk for a little after Peter does, well Peter talks and Tony listens with a look of actual interest and amusement. Peter's in the middle of a story about a pickle and an aggressive pigeon when he realizes he's been doing nothing but talking so he looks up at Tony. "S-so, how have you been? If you can tell me."

"I'm my own man, of course I can. Its not much, I just have to watch the shit face get interrogated. I don't even know why," Tony bites his lip, as if he wants to say something.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know...maybe? It's just- there's someone else who's going to join us and I don't know who it is. That bothers me. It's stupid, it's probably no one important."

"If it is...don't get too in your head, okay?" Tony nods but Peter isn't convinced. "Promise?"

"Promise," Tony grins. "Now, more importantly. Have you ever had skype sex?"

"Uhh."

"It'll be fun, I have time. Do you?"

"Y-yeah, let me just," Peter gets up and closes his room door. "May's not here but you know, just in case..."

Peter gets back and literally chokes on air because Tony has his shirt off and *hot*. He hurries to get his own shirt off. He sits back down, holding the phone up and getting a better look at Tony. 

"Jeez, kid," Tony licks his lip.

"Y-you too. You're like...like a wet dream," Peter blushes because okay, maybe they was dumb but it's true, Tony is just so...*mmm*.

Tony laughs, "Wet dream. Can't say I've heard that one."

"W-well you are," To hell with it, Peter's gonna go with it. "Straight out of mine. You're so beautiful so...I don't even-"

Tony's moving the phone away from himself, propping it up give Peter a full view. Peter moves to do the same but gets stuck looking as Tony removes his pants. He feels his mouth water as Tony moves back in a set of white boxer-briefs that shouldn't be as hot as they are. 

"Yeah?" Tony prompts and Peter turns away to remove his own pants but eagerly removes them along with his underwear. On full display, he sits back down on his bed, also propping up how phone to show Tony.

"Oh, yeah," his mouth is definitely watering now because Tony's touching himself through his underwear. "So fucking hot. In my dreams, you let me fuck you..." 

Peter bites his lip, waiting for a response. Tony looks at him through his lashes, "Mmm...how?"

"H-how?"

"How do you fuck me?" 

"I, uh, you're usually bent over. All your lab equipment is scattered on the ground. You're spread out all hot and begging for me on the table, you keep trying to push yourself onto me, asking for my dick. You cry out my name, like a prayer, over and over again, when I finally give you it," Peter's touching himself now, hand already lotioned up as he'd dirty talked himself and Tony up, picturing what he said as he watches Tony, too. Tony's dick is highly visible and straining against his underwear. Tony stops fondling his own balls, then moves to grab a bottle of lotion from the bedside. He pushes off the briefs, down his thighs, and grips himself in one hand, other hand going back to what it was doing. Peter groans, "Fuck you look so good."

"You too, look...so...mmmng, Peter," Tony gasps and moans louder this time.

"Tony," Peter pants softly, throwing his head back and exposing his neck, his pace picking up.

They're both groaning and moaning each other's names. Tony climaxes first, loudly too, and Peter follows in suit albeit less noisily.

They both give each other a lazy grin afterwards and move to clean themselves up. 

"Love you," Peter smiles into the screen, after saying their goodbyes.

"I love you," Tony says, waving goodbye.

...

The next day, Peter is way too lazy to get up. It's 10 AM already and Harry wanted to meet at noon. He sighs, getting up. He already cancelled once and feels like an ass enough already.

He gets up to go shower quickly. 

...

"Peter!" Harry greets, smiling too happy to be entirely friendly. He pulls Peter in for a hug, which Peter complies to after remembering that whole *thing* he "accidentally" heard yesterday.

When they pull back, Peter smiles slightly. "So, where we goin'?"

"Uhh, burgers? Then maybe we can take a walk someplace?" Harry asks, looking at him for approval.

"Mkay," Peter shrugs. He grins, the jokes, "Ya buying?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowe im gay
> 
> So is peter  
> And tony  
> And probably harry
> 
> I'm also hella tired and have like 3 projects and somethin about a nightmare and an ex-crush and *complains*
> 
> I'm gonna go sleep my 4 hours now before I go to hell again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like 10000000000% sorry its been over a month i think idek i fuckin suck ass I'm sorry. I tried to write bit it just came out so slowly. Also, I'm a depressed hoe and I can't even atm. My grades are reflecting me.   
> Me: hw grades yeah!   
> Depression: how abt- naps, unhealthy thoughts/choices and not eating enough????
> 
> Idek i'm sorry I'll try not to do dis again. On another note, I got to play Alexander Hamilton! I played his bi-ass greatly i think. I even printed out his gayass letters to John Laurens and that's what I presented to everyone in apush (Advanced Placement(just means its harder) United States History (IM IN HIGHSCHOOL Y'ALL)). My friend played Laurens and we were just gay as heck.
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY BACK TO THE IMPORTANT STUFF: warnings- more videochat sex and Steve fucking Rogers being STOOPID

"Friday?" 

"Yes, Boss?"

"What's Peter up to?"

"Why don't you ask him? You have two missed calls, four snapchats and a text message."

"That's a lot of work. What does the text say?"

"It reads, 'I'm going out with Harry but pls feel free (do it) to interrupt us' end."

"A date?"

"I don't think so, he said going out, like how you go out with your friends. Karen tells me he is not particularly fond."

"I see," Tony grins suddenly, "wait a second, how do you know what Peter tells Karen? Are you two in cahoots?" He knows he didn't program that into her so she did that all on her own.

Tony thinks he hears a little bit of his Jarvis when she says, "I took the liberty of trading snips of information with her. She stole some of my protocols," She sounds like an annoyed big sister, if an AI could be one. "Nothing serious. I was just irked she thought I didn't notice."

Tony raises an eyebrow, "Trading? What did you give her?"

"...."

"Friday."

"Access to the hidden cameras and sensors for the new Oscorp Building, for Harry Osborn's whereabouts."

Tony's heart skips a beat, why would Peter wanna know that? Tony tries not to worry but he's suddenly dialing Peter before he even thinks about it. 

He accidentally hits video call and he's suddenly aware that he looks like a mess, its too late though. Peter's picked up.

He runs a hand through his hair but he only looks more like a mess. Peter looks like demigod in the flesh and his friend Harry appears slightly on the screen, too, looking admittedly handsome before Peter points the camera more directly at himself.

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" Peter sounds too relieved for Harry not to notice.

"Hey, kid."

"What's up, Mr. Stark?? Do you need me for something?" Too eager, tone it down, Tony thinks.

"Uhh, y-" Peter gets nudged by Harry and Peter unconsciously points the camera with him as he turns. Harry gestures to his own phone and he steps away to answer it. 

Peter turns back and mouths, "thank god you called". Then Tony hangs up and, because he is also a shit, waits a good 15 seconds before calling on regular calls.

"Why'd you hang up?" Peter answers.

"Because I look like shit I just got up-"

"Looked hot to me."

Tony ignores him, continuing as if never stopped. "And I didn't wanna see Harold." 

"Why?" Peter lowers his voice, "Jealous, baby?"

"Did I not say we weren't doing the baby thing?" Tony rolls his eyes but he's smiling. 

Peter laughs and Tony feels blessed because wow, "Now I wanna say it just to make you uncomfortable."

"You better not, Parker."

"Okay, I won't. Maybe."

"So where's your date?"

"Not a date- actually I don't know where he's at?? What the-?" There's sounds of him whipping around to look. "Uhm. I think I just got abandoned."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I don't know if he i- wait I'm getting a call."

Tony waits as he gets put on hold. Osborn better not get his boyfriend in trouble or else. Peter comes back on a minute later, "He's alright but he had to go. Guess I gotta walk home now..."

"What a dick move. Hold on let me call Happy to pick you up."

"No, it's okay. I get to talk to you longer if I walk, so I will," Tony can practically hear the sappy smile in his voice.

"Alright," Tony sighs, begrudgingly. 

He hears the air whip around on Peter's end, Tony thinks maybe the kid webbed himself up a building for privacy. 

"You know," Peter says a moment later, "I've been having a lot of dreams lately."

"Involving me?"

"Mhmm."

"As fun as semi public masturbation sounds, I'm not there to see and I don't want anyone to see you."

"Fun? What if you were here? Would it be more than just jacking off?" There's that grinning voice again.

Tony rolls his eyes, "We'll see in a couple of months."

"You bet your fine ass we-"

Tony hangs up again, because shit, and calls back on video chat now that he thinks he's resolved the looking like shit issue as much as he can. He's also gonna go take a shower. He might as well give Peter a run for his money and give him a show. 

"Peter," Tony says into the phone, "Get home quick."

"Almost there."

It takes five minutes but Peter finally announces he's home. 

"Good," Tony sighs. He gets up out of his bed and makes his way to the bathroom.

"So, why'd you want me to get home? May's not here, by the way..." Peter's phone is facing his ceiling and even though his voice is far away, its still hopeful sounding at that last part.

"Perfect." Tony smiles. He's glad he chose to stay in a completely different hotel, 20 miles away, than the one they'd try to choose for him. He didn't have to worry about bugs or cameras. He sets his phone down on the porcelain sink, resting it against the wall so the camera can see him. He hears Peter's intake of breath when Tony starts to pull off his shirt, wiggling his hips slow and dirty.   
"Tony-"

"Just watch."

"I...okay," Peter lets out an audible gulp. Peter's eager face is showing on Tony's screen now, his eyes hungry widening as he licks his lips, taking tony in.

The attention makes Tony supress a shiver and makes him long having Peter with him. Tony wiggles out of his sweats next, making sure to turn around to give Peter a look at his tight white boxer brief clad ass.

"Jiggles," He hears Peter say and chooses to ignore that because ohmygodpeter.

He turns back around to see the screen pointing at the ceiling again. "Peter?" he asks tentatively. 

"Yeah," Peter pants. He must be touching himself. Tony definitely wants to see. He tells Peter as much and damn is it a sight to behold. Tony himself can't help but start to touch his own hardening member.

Peter is as pretty as always, laid back on his bed, his curls swept away from his face but still looking messy due to the late night swinging. His shirt is pulled over his stomach, exposing his practically chiseled abs and Tony would love to see his beautiful pink nubs but he's too busy staring as Peter works himself undone to tell him. He feels his mouth water as he looks back up to Peter's face, which is, of course, smirking now.

"Gonna keep starin' or are you gonna continue your show, Mr. Stark?"

"I- I'm looking at a show right now. Actually- forget show. I'm looking at art," Tony grins his best flirty, predatorial smile.

Peter smiles, eyes squinting as he chuckles. "Be quiet and touch your dick for me."

Tony does, pushing his underwear down to expose his dick, which he immediately grabs in his hand, reaching over to lotion his other hand. 

"You know-" Tony bites his lip. "Sometimes I daydream about fucking you."

"Mm? With your own dick or ridin' me?"

"Both, mostly the latter if I'm being honest."

"Mmm...you'd like that wouldn't you, baby?"

"Parker," Tony gruffs out at the name.

"Fine. You'd like that, wouldn't you, _Anthony_?" Peter says instead and fuck. That should be illegal, hell, it probably is but Tony fucking loves the way it just- he can't. He looks at Peter through his eyelashes. 

"If I did? What would you do about it?"

"Me? I'd probably end up grabbing handfuls of your ass as you fuck yourself on me. If you go too slow I don't think ill be able to hold back and just flip us over to fuck you harder and faster. I'm definitely not going to be able to help myself from holding back on leaving scratch marks all over your thighs," Tony wants to shut his eyes to picture it but he just can't take his eyes off of Peter. His strokes get faster and so do Peter's. They both start moaning and crying each other's name out. Tony rakes his own nails down his own thighs, imagining Peter doing it and he gasps, then moans Peter's name loud as he comes.

Peter smiles lazily, sitting back. "You look good after you're all done up. I wonder how you'll look after you get fucked."

"Guess you'll have to wait to find out, Parker," Tony grins back lazily.

"I'm more than willing to wait, _Anthony_."

...

As soon as Tony walks in, he almost walks back out. Perched, right across from where T'challa is sitting, like some smug queen, is Natasha. Tony doesn't leave though. He holds his head up high and resists his snarky comment.

"Anthony." She smirks at him, no doubt seeing his alarmed look.

He turns up his nose, looking away from her, this time not being able to resist the childish comment, "Whatever your name is now."

To be fair, Nat does have many aliases and had introduced herself to Tony as one, so it's only logical to refer to her as that. Or so Tony tells himself.

Natasha's mask doesn't slip even a bit. 

Tony begrudgingly sits down as far away as he can from Nat which is unfortunately only a seat away and across. It'll probably seat him closer to Big Ross than he likes but he'd rather deal with that than her. After a few minutes Little Ross steps out of a side door, sees only the three of them and rolls his eyes. Then he complains like his 5'6" world is being shot out of place, "Why isn't everyone here?!"

Then he disappears back through his little hobbit hole. Everyone opts for ignoring any of that even happened.

Tony's thoughts subconsciously go to Peter. He doesn't even notice himself do it until he starts to accidentally smile while thinking about a pick-up line Peter snapped him. "I may not be batman or superman, but I'll always be your man (i'm also Spiderman but shh)."

He stops smiling and glances, first at T'challa who's not paying attention, then at Natasha, who unfortunately is. She stares at him with her inquiring green eyes before glancing away with another smug smile. Shit. Natasha is usually smug, yes, but not this often. Tony lived with her for a while. He knows that look. She knows something.

Tony's so in his head he doesn't notice who walks in until there's a hand on his shoulder.

He jumps when Steve's deep-ass "Captain America" voice, "Tony."

Tony feels his face distort from shock to anguish and stay at a mix between pain and sadness. He's aware that Natasha is staring but he can't afford to care. He chooses not to respond, thanking a god he doesn't believe in when Big Ross walks in. Unfortunately, Steve sits right next to him, his assertive presence being just that. Tony can't even pay attention to any bit of the meeting, completely thrown off by Steve. He doesn't even glance in Steve's direction, not even when he speaks, staring at the table the whole time and not uttering a word.

As soon as they're dismissed, Tony bolts up, but before he can go, that stupidly big, warm palm is on him again. Another call of his name freezing him in place.

"Tony," Steve sighs. "We should talk."

Tony glares as hard as he can at Steve, which is pretty hard, especially when he pushes away the hurt. Though Steve only looks mildly put off before he schools his stupidly perfect face.

"What's there to talk about, Rogers? Why not just write it in your letter?" Tony scowls.

"It's a recently new development," Steve is blushing slightly and he grabs Tony's wrist, dragging him elsewhere from Little Ross's beady, inquiring eyes.

Steve stops somewhere he probably thinks is safe, but honestly the old man should know better. He's also still holding Tony's wrist and that's not okay. Tony rips his arm away from the Steve's hand. 

"If you're gonna talk to me about something important. We shouldn't do it here, in a government facility," Tony whispers.

"Well it's a bit more...embarrassing than really important-"

"All the more reason." Tony sighs, hoping he won't regret this. "C'mon. Let's go to my hotel."

... 

"What is it?" Tony asks, as he and the ex-captain america sit down on his balcony.

"Tony...Natasha...she," Cap gulps and blushes.

"What? She finally admit she's gay as h-"

"No but she did say you were," Steve blurts, blushing harder.

Tony looks away, "Yeah? So what. I thought you knew I was bi."

"Well, no. For the time I've known you, you were with Pepper..."

"Is that all you wanted to discuss? Because I don't care if you have something to say. Maybe that wasn't okay during your time but-"

"No! Tony, it's okay...I'm bi too," Steve looks away and hes blushing still.

Tony raises an unimpressed eyebrow. "Okay?"

"Natasha...she said...that you...you're in love with someone right now."

Tony's heart starts to race. Shit. Does Rogers know? Does Natasha? Why aren't either of them shaming him and telling him to get his shit toget-

"She said she over heard you telling Friday you miss the guy. That you can't wait to see his 'stupid puppy face' and well...you've said i have a puppy face before..." Steve starts to step closer to Tony and just as Tony gets over to ask if he *actually* thinks Tony's got a thing for him but then Steve's mouth is on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve? Could you like, fuckin not? 
> 
>  
> 
> WHY ARE BLOND BLUE EYED BOYS AFTER OUR BRUNET BROWN EYED BOYS WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> im rlly tired and its only 12:43 AM wtf also i love tom holland sm ok bye
> 
> I saw the Harold thing and it was an accident bc i call Harry Styles that and my phone remembered it and changed it but highkey ima leave it
> 
> Side note: i love y'all too & tysm for readin


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohmygod  
> heresadoubleupdate

Alright, so Tony didn't mean to call his armor but when the flying metal hand punches Captain America in the face, he's honestly glad. He resists the urge to spit. Of course he's had a crush on Captain America, who hasn't? Tony is loyal though, well at least now he is, especially since it's Peter he's dating and he'd give up all of his money rather than hurt him. So kissing Steve now makes him feel nothing but disgust, especially after the shit in Germany.  
  
  
"Shi- Tony what was that for?"  
  
  
"Uhm, you fucking kissing me? Maybe that's fucking why, Rogers."  
  
  
"Tony-"  
  
  
"Out. Get out, Steve, I don't wanna look at you anymore."  
  
  
"I thought-"  
  
  
"You thought wrong. Don't you have a frozen boyfriend you should be waiting to thaw out."  
  
  
"Buck's not-"  
  
  
"Don't bullshit me, Rogers, I know."  
  
  
"We aren't together right now..." Steve looks down, "After we got away...he told me what'd I'd done to you... the way I lied, it wasn't okay."  
  
"So you thought go after me, even though your boyfriend broke up with you because of me...?"  
  
"Alright, now I feel really stupid-"  
  
"Which is completely justifiable. Now, get out, leave."  
  
"Ton-"  
  
"No, leave Rogers. I'm tired of looking at you. You're a complete and utter asshat," Tony starts to walk towards Steve and the blond starts to back away towards the door. "If you would stop thinking with your super soldier dick and kissing random people, you'd realize you and Barnes are perfect for each other."  
  
Finally, Steve reaches the door and Tony looks at him as menacingly as he can. Before Tony can push him out the door, Steve only manages, "I do know but I ain't going to force Buck to forgive me or to be in a relationship with me. Our time wasn't as accepting of this stuff as is it now."  
  
"Tell it to someone who cares Perfect Teeth," Tony growls before he smashes the door closed and he honestly could care less, he's got enough relationship problems of his own as it is.  
  
Tony resists the urge to get a drink and walks over to his bed a flings himself onto it. Just as Tony lets out a sigh,  Friday's voice rings out, "Sir you might want to see this."  
  
Tony turns over and tells her to pull it up on the big screen TV. She asks if he's sure. He thinks about asking her what's wrong but instead tells her to pull it up anyway.  
  
On the screen, Peter is seen smiling and laughing, Harry Osborne's hand on his lower back looking at him with more than just caring eyes. The healine bold and taunting, "Osborne's Heart Eyes: Inside Scoop on New Boyfriend".  
  
Tony feels his heart sinking. Defeat in his voice, he whispers, "Shit..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have a billion excuses but none of them are worth your wonderful time...

Peter doesn't usually get calls or really anything  from Michelle unless it's her texts asking where he's at and telling him things he missed. So when Peter gets a call from her on Sunday at 7 pm he picks up.  
  
  
Before he can even say hello her usually monotone voice comes through the receiver slightly excited, "Please tell me this is true because I'd ship it. Open the link."  
  
  
Peter's very confused as she hangs up and looks at his messages. He feels a bit lonely seeing as Tony still hasn't replied to any of his messages but scrolls past that to Michelle's name. The link sends him to dailymail.com. The cheesy headline confuses him for a second. "Stony's Fondue"  
  
  
He scrolls past the usual summaries not really caring what it says, there's always articles about Tony dating various people, especially his co-workers. The first pictures is one of Steve smiling and Tony laughing at whatever Steve might have said and the next is of Steve getting closer to Tony. Peter is confused for a good second by the third picture because suddenly Cap's holding Tony's face in his hands. He feels his heart skip a beat and he scrolls faster.  
  
  
The last picture is of them kissing. Tony's eyes are closed and one of Steve's hands somehow ended up on the (admittedly amazing) curve of Tony's ass. There's only one sentence ending the article.  
  
  
"Stony confirmed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *leaves for months*  
> *comes back with angst*  
> SORRY sorta they're so short i hate them


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BUCKY BARNE'S BIRTHDAY MY BEAUTIFUL HUSBAND hes 101 wowzers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im too tired to edit )):
> 
> i love y'all tho and goodluck ❤

Peter's immediate reaction is to have many reactions. 

"What?"

"That can't be real."

"What if it is?"

"Oh my god, it is real."

"Of course it's real, Cap's a full course meal I'm like a quarter of his size."

"I'm the kid's size's snack size."

"I'm so stupid."

"How could Tony ever want me?"

"Nobody ever wants some stupid skinny kid who's always messing up."

"Especially not Tony."

"Oh god, Tony..." His voice cracks at the end and he feels tears swell up in his eyes. He's not sure what to do with himself.

He gets a call and he answers without looking at the ID. He feels himself crack a little more when it's not Tony's voice on the other side. Its Michelle. He'd be an utter liar if he said he wasn't hoping it'd be his Tony. His Tony calling him, explaining and telling him he never wanted Steve, that it was all a mistake,a misunderstanding. His Tony reminding him he loves Peter and Peter is the only one he wants now or ever. 

But it's not.

"Peter? Peter are you there?" Michelle sounds concerned, had she said something?

"What?" Peter's voice sounds foreign, like it's not his own.

"Hey man, are you alright? You sound like-" Peter hears himself release a sob and he realizes he's crying. "Woah, Peter are you alright?"

"I-" Peter doesn't know what to say so he just chokes on another sob. 

"You're at home right?" Peter nods before he realizes Michelle can't see, so he forces out a yes. "I'll be over soon, don't go anywhere."

He lets the phone fall from his hand and he curls in on himself, holding his knees up to his chest. He's not ashamed to admit he lets himself cry hard and ugly.

...

Peter hears Michelle knocking on his bedroom door and lets out a weak whine. He belatedly wonders how she even got in there because she doesn't have a key. He doesn't really care at the moment.

"Peter?" She approaches him and when she gets to him, she reaches out a hand to run her fingers through his hair, in a way too motherly fashion. Too motherly because Peter feels new tears fresh up in his eyes. "Oof," She sighs, "What is it Pete?"

"I... Tony... he's-" Peter gets choked up again and starts crying.

"Hey, it's alright, take it easy," She smiles and waits, patiently petting his hair. After he calms down, she takes the worst time to try and crack a joke, "What? Is your heterosexual idol tainted now?"

Her smile somehow made it worse. He teared up a little more and said "N-no, I'm gay... I think, I don't really know girls are pretty I guess but not as pretty as boys."

"Then what is it?" Michelle furrowed her brows, not unkindly. 

"I... I don't know if I can tell you..."

"Why? Are you dating an older man you shouldn't be?" She says, again, jokingly.

Peter's only response is to tear up.

"Oh... Peter." Mitchell's eyebrows knit together and she reaches out to cup his cheek. She lets him cry a little bit more before she says, "I won't tell anyone... But are you sure you know what you're doing and who you're doing it with?"

Peter only bites his lip and nods at her, managing a weak, "Yes, I.. love him. Tony is..."

"You understand the trouble he would get in right? The things you'd have to go through because Mr. Stark is not only entirely famous here but world wide..." Michelle seemed worried herself now, eyebrows knit close together, eyes glazed over as she let herself get into her head about her friend's problems.

"Yes... yes," Peter started, sitting up off her lap and holding her hands and regarding her with a straight but tear stained face. "I understand and for Tony, I'd face like a thousand Vultures just to be with him. I don't want him to get in trouble but... as long as he wants me I wanna be with him. He loves me too and takes care of me so much. I... well he did and he said so... but I'm not so sure right now."

Peter was crying again so Michelle freed one f her hands to pet his hair again, "Peter, if... whatever Stark decided to do, it's not your fault, okay? You're perfect and such a cool guy. Who knows maybe the kiss was even unwarranted..."

Peter laughed bitterly, face scrunched up in an ugly expression of self hate, "As if? Have you seen Captain America? He's everything Tony's beautiful bottom self would be looking for in a top. Nothing like me, and I'm not even sure I'm all that dominant either."

"Gross, stop that. I don't wanna hear about your sex life with a dude I'm gay," Peter makes a surprised face before she grins, "Kidding, I think. Boys are prettier still. But you're like totally a friend now and gross."

"Look though, so what if Cap's a full course meal? You're a different meal that's just as great!" Michelle smiled at him and Peter cracked one back. 

"I guess..." he sighs.

...

That night when May comes home he tells her he ate, without looking at her and says he's tired. 

He goes to bed hungry but heartbroken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i hate angst!!! I promise I'll chill.  
> also me:


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boys are garbage but goodluck ❤

The day Tony finally decides to man up and call Peter rather than sulk as he'd been doing for the past two days, is of course when another story for ParksBorne appears on multiple sites. 

"Osborn out for some froyo with his new down low" the stupid cheesy title reads. And Because Tony is a "Toxic Bitch" he goes through the rest of the article on his Starkpad and looks at the pictures. There's one of them sitting closely on the couches of the 16 Handles shop, another of Harry wiping the corner of Peter's mouth with his thumb, the whole thing is cliche. One of the last photos is when they're walking out and Peter's looking at the cameras scaredly, Harry convering his own eyes and trying to lead Peter away, hand at the small of Peter's back. Tony wonders why Peter looks so surprised and writes it off as Peter didn't think he'd get caught or something, Tony's not sure.

Nevertheless, the whole thing makes him feel terrible and he immediately loses all the will to call Peter. He toses the pad without care, doesn't even blink when it thumps on the floor of the hotel room, which he still hasn't left even though the questioning of is well done and over, not that he'd attended the rest of it. He's pulling the covers over himself again, tears welling up in his eyes, preparing to cry himself to sleep again. Friday's voice suddenly comes through, "Incoming call-"

"Dammit Fry didn't I say to ignore all calls" he interrupts.

She sounds as anguished as a AI could when she says, "Yes, but sir it's from Peter Parker and you've already had several missed-"

She tries proving her point by letting the incessant ringing play out, but Tony simply says, "Ignore it." Then burries his face into the pillow again, "Ignore everything and don't tell anyone where I am."

...

Tony bit down on his lip, hard, til he tasted blood. He never could delete these. Peter looked so good, sweat pants hung low, one strap of red thong slung out over his hip, v-line showing so graciously, six pack full on display and that's definitely not the only pack on display because he can clearly see the outline of Peter's dick. Tony's not even ashamed of the way his mouth waters. 

When Peter had snapped these to him, he'd honestly never been so glad to have his out private, self-piloting jet because he couldn't help himself, much like right now. 

Looking at the pictures made him sad but he pushed those feelings aside, instead opting for slamming his phone down into the pillow, face down to the matress. He bites down on his bottom lip as he starts grinding his hips down onto the matress.

"Peter..." he sighs softly. His eyes are shut, eyelashes touching down on his cheeks as he continues the motion. Just swishing his hips isn't enough anymore so he turns himself over and reaches to his own cock, gripping himself in his hand. He pictures Peter's pretty lips instead of his rough, calloused hand. He realizes he has no lubricant of any kind near him and sighs, getting up to the bathroom. He opens the bathroom mirror, adamantly avoiding looking at himself. Reaching forward he grabs the lotion and a thought corrodes his mind, so he places a surplus of the lotion in his hand,separating a tiny bit in his other hand. Instead of reaching for his dick again, he stretches his hand back to his beautifully succulent ass, coating himself with the lotion. 

He inserts a single finger and it goes in smoothly. Tony bends himself over for better entrance. Soon enough though, he's in three fingers and looking for that sweet spot. He can't help the gasp that escapes him when he finds it. He imagines Peter doing this to him, taking him apart piece by piece. As he hits the bundle of nerves he thinks of Peter's pink cock plunged in him instead of his own fingers.

"Peter," he grunts out as he hits them again and again, he can only imagine how good the other would be at this, with the way he sways his hips as he dances. He probably only ever will imagine, he thinks bitterly before violently pushing the thought away. 

He reaches forward and grips himself in hand again, his other still three fingers deep in him. He moves his hand up and down, thumbing the slit every so often in a way that leaves him suddering. He feels his climax start to come and then he actually does, silently and after releases a strong sigh.

...

He washes his hands after, thinking about going back to bed but instead he gets in the shower, letting the super cold wash over him. 

He finally lets himself think over what he just did. Immediately, he feels it, like an ugly nasty bug that chokes him all the way up his throat. He feels the self hatred. 

He knocks his head into the shower wall, the resounding thud echoes before he whispers harshly, "What the fuck is wrong with you."

The tears that come after definitely aren't at all pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these bois aren't garbage tho, they're sad bois with hearts of gold

**Author's Note:**

> :^)
> 
> pls murder me im tired and trash


End file.
